Roommates
by Pahreza
Summary: AU. Kagura and Sougo are roommates and don't quite get along. After Sougo leaves a huge mess for Kagura to clean up she finds a way for him to make it up to her. Romance story with smutty lemon story in later chapters, just because there aren't and never will be enough of these.
1. 1 A big mess

_After my first OkiKagu fic someone_ _asked for more and since I have fallen in love with these two I thought I would make one more story. This will AU and multiple_ _chapters, smut and lemon will appear (a lot) later on so I hope you_ _'_ _ll_ _enjoy. (^-^)_

 _All credit of the cover art to the amazing artist._

.

.

Kagura pulled her tired body up the stairs, not even bothering to press replay on her phone so instead of music she was now only accompanied by the sound of her dragging feet echoing against the concrete walls. She was really looking forward to throwing herself on one of the couches after a relaxing bath, maybe even with a nice cup of tea. The thought helped her reach another floor. Stupid elevator always breaking down...

The building she lived in was not well kept. It wasn't horrible, the apartment was nice and warm and she had managed to make it quite cosy after living there for a while, but things often broke down. Her new roommate was good at getting a hold of the building manager though and after he had moved in repairs had always happened a lot quicker. Perhaps it was because he was a police officer?

Kagura glared up the stairs. Normally she would also take the broken elevator as a challenge and normally she would run up the stairs but today she was too exhausted. Her work at the Yorozuya differed a great deal ranging from finding lost pets or acting like marketing mascot to building houses or even private investigations. The reason for her exhaustion right now was due to a marketing campaign where she and her colleague Shinpachi had walked around all day dressed as teddy bears at a children's carnival. The racket from the children still pierced her ears as she reached her own door. Sometimes she regretted to have an apartment on the 7th floor.

Oh how amazing the bath and couch would be! But as she entered the entre she was hugely disappointed. A roar came from the living room and she knew she would not see the TV remote for the evening. Apparently her roommate had invited friends over. On a Thursday... Without telling her... Yay… Kagura fumed inwardly but maintained a polite façade when she entered the room and was greeted by a bunch of rowdy men. No one would believe her if she said that all of these were police officers.

"Kagura-chan!" called a voice belonging to one of the lesser noisy men. The others looked up, gave a nod and then returned their attention to the TV.

"Hi Sagaru." She gave a quick wave of her hand to the smiling man.

"Sit down baka!" came another voice, this from one named Toushirou. "I can't see the game."

Kagura couldn't even see the coffee table between the couches. It was filled with opened and probably empty soda cans, chips bags, leftovers from some take away and it was just a complete mess. And it wasn't like she had cleaned everything in the morning so she was ready for a girl's night the day after... It got harder to control her anger as she caught sight of her roommate.

Sougo's hair was messy like he had recently been showering but not done anything with his hair. He was sitting with his feet upon the table leaning back in the couch looking like he had no actual interest in the game the others were intently watching. He hadn't even greeted her as she had arrived home. Bastard.

She was even more annoyed by the fact that he was so sexy, and it wasn't in comparison to the other men who were also good looking, he just had something special about him. It annoyed her that she found him sexy even now. He was wearing a pair old sweat pants and a t shirt. Damn it.

Her irritation got the better of her and she walked up behind him and started poking him with her finger on the top of his head.

"Yo." She said. "Got a minute?" He looked up at her and reddish brown eyes caught hers.

"Stop pestering me. We're watching a game." Like that explained anything.

"Then you better get your ass up from the sofa and talk to me or I'm gonna stay here and pester you." To prove that she meant it she continued poking him. He gave a big sigh as if it was a tiresome exercise he was about to do but he did get up and followed her into to kitchen section.

The apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom and one living room/kitchen. They each had their own bedroom, and then they shared the rest. The living room furniture and cooking utensils were leftovers from the previous tenant but the rest was separated into his and hers.

"So?" A bored expression met Kagura as Sougo faced her with his arms crossed. "What did you want?"

Kagura scowled back at him, remembering to keep her voice down so the other men wouldn't hear her.

"So? So I hope that you plan on cleaning this mess up by tomorrow." She waved and indicated the whole group of men. "You said you would be out of town this weekend so I invited guests, hence why it was so clean before you dragged all the gorillas in here."

"Tsk. It's your week to clean the shared rooms. You know I'm gonna start work too early to clean this up." She knew that and this was exactly why she was mad at him. He obviously hadn't thought this through.

"House rules state that 'your guests' equals 'your mess'!" Kagura wanted to punch him. "I don't have to time to clean up after you, brat."

Sougo knew she was right but for some reason he couldn't get himself to admit it to her. The reason that he liked annoying her could be because of her cute expression of annoyance or the fact that that was kinda the only expression other than indifference he could influence her to. Both had work that could run across the weekends and both were often too tired for any socialness between roommates and mostly stayed in their own rooms, so they didn't see much to each other. Sougo shrugged his shoulders.

"Your minute is up." He tried to walk past her but she stepped out in front of him. She could sense how he tried to start an argument, which she, more often than not, was willing to join, but not tonight. She stared into his eyes.

"Make sure it's clean before you leave tomorrow." Then she turned on her heel and walked into her room not allowing him a comeback. Sougo frowned. Who would have thought that living with a woman could be so troublesome?

The next morning Kagura woke when her alarm rang. Slamming her hand down towards her phone she tried to remember her dream. She had gone straight to bed after her bath the previous night listening to music on her headphones to leave out the sounds of the men in the next room. She remembered having malicious thoughts of how to irritate Sougo with little things like changing his shampoo for something smelling of strawberries, signing him up for magazines he would never read like "country and gardening" or cover the living room in flowery patterns. She had mostly considered the first two options as she wasn't a flowery type herself but the thought of his face when he realised his punishment made Kagura fall asleep with a smile on her lips.

But the thought of Sougo's face had made it into her dreams and when she woke up there was still that lingering feeling of something… She closed her eyes again trying to remember. She had been close to his face in the dream, and then… Oh right! They had kissed!

Suddenly wide awake the whole dream came back. They had been kissing in the dream and touching… a lot. She even remembered having half woken up in the night feeling turned on, but then continued to sleep. Grumbling she got out of bed. That bastard. She picked up some clothes she would change into in the bathroom but then froze as she opened her door to the living room. She was met by a disaster. Sougo hadn't cleaned anything. That fucking BASTARD!

Knowing that he would likely not being his room Kagura still marched up to his door knocking so hard she wouldn't have been surprised if it had broken. No one answered. It was as she suspected, he had already left for work. Damn that man. Now she had to go to work herself and also clean this mess up. It wasn't just that he had left the place in ruins, it was also the stress that Kagura would be visited by her friend Soyo in the evening. Soyo came from a prestigious family and had been taught etiquette and manners Kagura had never even heard of. Because of this Kagura wanted Soyo to feel welcome in her apartment, it was a refuge from the predictable life but should nonetheless be clean. It wouldn't even surprise Kagura if Soyo was escorted the whole way because the neighbourhood seemed rough.

She sighed as she picked up her phone so she could call her boss Gintoki, or Gin-chan as she called him, and tell him she would be late. Better get this done with and come home to a tidy apartment than come home to a pigsty after a hard day's work.

She tossed her phone on the kitchen counter; Gin-chan didn't pick up his phone, so he was probably still sleeping. He was blessed by having the office in his apartment, making it easy for him to go to work, though it often meant that Kagura had to wake him up when she got there.

Kagura left a message and then slowly started picking up garbage from the floor. Men could be such pigs. She considered leaving all the garbage in front of Sougo's door but decided not to as the smell would most likely be too much since he wouldn't be back until Sunday. And she couldn't put it in his room as he always locked his door. She had also done that in the beginning but now she was just too lazy to care.

She knew what living with a man meant. Gin-chan was her guardian and she had lived at his place since she was a child. Her dog Sadaharu still lived there since pets weren't allowed in her building. But even living with old man Gin-chan has not prepared her enough for this. Looking around the room she had soon filled a couple of plastic bags with the trash. She hurried so she could meet up with the Yorozuya and her beloved dog as fast as possible.

Sougo so owed her big time.


	2. 2 A Deal Is Made

Sougo so owed her. Big time. A big favour. It was the first time he had left such a mess but not the first time, and likely not the last time, he would forget his chores or invite guests on a workday. They had made a list of house rules when they moved into the apartment, like "don't wake up the other one unless it's an emergency", "clean up after yourself" and "if guests are to be invited over (and they were to hang out in the living room) the roommate should have a notice no later than the day before". And Sougo had just broken two of these rules. Kagura let out a deep groan of irritation.

The weekend had been over too fast. Friday evening Soyo had come over and they had spent the entire time relaxing; watching movies, singing to music, baking cakes and overall doing as many girly things as Kagura could think of now she was in company of another female. She didn't mind her male colleagues or anything, but it was just really nice with to indulge in other activities as well.

She had also asked Soyo for advice on how to get the better of Sougo, but Soyo didn't have any good ideas. Being raised with a staff on every corner she had never had troubles with garbage being left or dishes being forgotten. Instead she pointed out that he probably had a reason for leaving the room uncleaned, to which Kagura answered that he could have left a note or sent her a text. Laughing in defeat Soyo then changed the subject and asked about the men who had visited, always curious about the world and people she so rarely could be a part of. Kagura knew that Soyo had threatened with hunger strike if she couldn't visit Kagura and to that her family had eventually given in.

Soyo had left Sunday morning leaving Kagura a whole day to herself. Gin-chan and Shinpachi had been working in the kitchen of a host club that weekend and were probably sleeping the whole Sunday away so Kagura decided she would just stay in.

What should be the first thing to do on a day off? She knew the answer to that immediately. Take a nap! To be at least somewhat productive she had washed some laundry and she now put them into the dryer so they could dry while she slept. Putting her pyjamas back on she crawled back into bed thinking this was the best way to spend a day off.

When she woke up later the sun was much lower on the sky. Kagura stretched her body feeling very refreshed and immediately put on some music on her phone putting her headset on so she wouldn't disturb the neighbours through the thin walls. Her playlist was upbeat and it only took half a song for her to start dancing to the tune. Waltzing to the bathroom to pick up her clothes she started to sing a long when her favourite song started playing. She placed the clothes on the back of one of the couches using it as a table so she could fold her clothes. When the song stopped she pressed the 'back' button to hear it again rocking her hips to the beat of the music.

Suddenly she felt two fingers pressing against her ribs and she spun around staring into Sougo's eyes, and he seemed very pleased with himself. Unfortunately for him Kagura had trained martial arts since she could walk and thus instinctively defended herself. A hit in the face and a kick to his stomach sent him flying and he landed with a thud on the floor.

"OW!" He yelled putting a hand up to his bloody nose. "What the hell China?!"

The mixed feelings of fright and happiness that it was only him battled as she felt an urge to scream at him. She hated being caught off guard. Why was he home so early anyways? He had said Sunday evening. She glanced at the clock and cursed. Oh, he actually was on time. She had just slept the whole day away. Great…

She scowled back at Sougo.

"Then you can learn not to scare a woman." She said trying to keep her voice steady but her heart was still racing. He grumbled while standing up trying to avoid dripping on his uniform.

"Give me a paper towel."

"Get it yourself." Was her answer and she was starting to become mad at him. Sougo stomped to the kitchen with a hand on his nose to avoid dripping on the floor and he tore off the paper towel so the rest was about to fall down.

"What the fuck is your problem, China?"

"My problem?" She huffed. "My problem is that _you_ left _your_ problem as you, even after I reminded you, didn't clean up the apartment. And stop calling me China!" she had raised her voice so she was almost yelling. She had added the China bit because she was mad. Normally she ignored the nickname he had given her when they first met. She had worn Chinese designed clothes and since then he hadn't used her real name.

"So what? I'm gonna clean it now. Relax." Sougo snarled back. Why did she get so fucking mad just because of a little prank and some forgotten trash? He touched his nose to check if she had broken it, luckily he found in good condition all things considered. He wiped away some more blood that had trickled down to his upper lip. He had managed to block her kick so it was mostly his nose, and a little of his pride, that was hurt. He also couldn't help but being vaguely fascinated. Who knew that she could attack like that? Had he not been practising martial arts himself he would probably still be lying on the floor crying on pain.

"Are you stupid?" Came a voice that interrupted his thoughts. "I already cleaned the place."

"You what?"

She pointed towards the coffee table and the couches looking at his dumbfounded expression. There wasn't anything trace left of the guys having been over. How hadn't he noticed when he walked in?

"Seriously? You cleaned it?"

"I told you I had invited guests and it wasn't even possible to be in the room otherwise."

He looked almost remorseful when he said; "Right… I had forgotten about your guests." He scratched his head looking irritated by this development. "I really intended to clean it up when I got home, you know."

"Yeah, right. That's why you didn't clean it before you left."

"Not my fault." He defended himself. "I got an early call about an emergency. At 4 am." He added the last part to show how unreasonably early it had been. Kagura had to agree though she wasn't going to tell him.

"Humph. You work too much."

"Aww that's sweet. Are you worried about me?"

"Tck. I'm not. But maybe less work would help you remembering to do your chores."

"I do them."

"Really?"

"Duh yeah. Otherwise I would probably have you yelling at me all the time."

"I'm only yelling now because you left this huge mess for me to clean, and even though you had your reasons for leaving it behind you still could have at least texted me or something."

"Geez. I have apologised already what more do you want."

Kagura hid her smug smile by rubbing her forehead. Here it was. Her opening. It was now she could really get to the point.

"I want you to owe me a favour." She let it sink in but he didn't seem that affected by it.

"Sure." He shrugged. "I owe you one. Happy?"

"No." she said a little surprised herself, but an idea had just popped up in her head.

"I also suggest that we implement it the house rules." At his questioning stare she continued. "Like every time one forgets a chore or breaks a house rule, the other one gets a favour."

"And what could these favours be?" he crossed his arms. "I'm not lending you any money."

"No, baka. It has to be fair. And fair according to whatever rule was broken, so forgotten dishes from one meal does not equal cleaning the whole living room after a bunch of gorillas."

Sougo sighed trying to think this over. He could see some advantages to this since she was the one who always forgot her dishes in the sink and it was most likely the best way to be released from this discussion by agreeing to her proposition. He had had a long weekend. Starting with the emergency, a possible terrorist attack, which then turned out to be no more than some idiot who made a drunken prank call. The rest of the weekend Sougo had spent undercover and now he was beat.

"Yeah, sure. Let's do that." He crossed his fingers behind his back, praying she would say yes and let him go. Another day and he would gladly take on a fight with his fiery roommate but right now he wanted nothing else but to lounge at the couch to some boring television programme and then go to sleep.

"Good. Okay. And remember you already owe me."

"Hai, hai…" he waved her off as he turned to his bedroom. It would be nice to get into some comfortable clothes.

Kagura puffed her cheeks after him, not sure if she should feel like she won the battle or not, when she heard his voice again.

"Cute bras by the way..." he said it just before he closed his door and therefore didn't get to see Kagura turn bright red as she looked at her laundry, which true enough had some of her bras lying on top. She quickly pulled them into her arms then grabbed the rest of the clothes as well and hurried into her own bedroom. Damn that man.

.

.

Thank you dear reviewers! You truly motivate me to write as much and good as possible. :) I'll start on the next chap tonight.


	3. 3 Waking up in the night

The past couple of weeks had gone by in rapid succession and Kagura didn't get an opportunity to use her favour. The jobs they got at the Yorozuya took all her time and the few hours she did spent at home she hardly even saw Sougo. He was clearly busy as well because one day she found an old juice in the refrigerator which had expired several days ago, he had evidently not been using the fridge for some time. Other evidence was the lack of food on his aisles in the refrigerator compared to the varying boxes from takeout left in the trash. A good thing however was that he noticeably had upped his effort in doing his chores, however with neither of them much home it wasn't like there was that much to do.

To night they had only met shortly in the living room, she had just arrived home and he seemed to be headed towards his bed. They said a quick 'hi' as they passed each other and that was that before she began to get ready to go to bed.

Kagura awoke feeling something was off, something was wrong. She wasn't quite sure what had waked her up until she heard it again. A scream.

A scream of fear came from the other side of the wall from the neighbours. She reacted instantly. She flew out of her bed pulled her door open and dashed towards Sougo's door. She felt her heart pumping as she hammered on his door.

"SOUGO!" she yelled hammering harder. "Sougo, please wake up!" It took him a few seconds, an eternity for her but really quite fast, to open to door.

"What is it China. You know, it's 2 AM…" As he opened he had started to speak but the look on her face made him stop. She didn't hear him.

"Please it's an emergency! I heard a scream from next door! A woman was screaming!" With this Sougo's police routine took over. His face changed from exasperated to determined. This could be bad. From his experience it could be domestic violence; someone was beating this woman.

"Give me a second." He disappeared into his room looking for some clothes and his phone. It wasn't until later that Kagura realised that he had opened the door wearing only his boxers.

Sougo, walking towards her again, had pulled on a shirt and his pants and was now dialling the number to the nearby police station, when a thought occurred to him.

"You're sure the scream wasn't from… you know… someone having sex?" he couldn't help the little ironic smile creeping up on his lips when he asked her. It would be fantastic to disturb neighbours with men in uniform because they were too noisy having sex…

Kagura didn't hear the sarcastic tone when she answered with her frightened eyes looking pleading at him.

"No. It wasn't! It was panicked. Like…" she swallowed. "Like someone screaming for their life." Sougo nodded and at that moment the call was picked up at the station and he explained the situation to them. While he talked he took a look at Kagura. She was shivering. Her eyes wide and she kept looking around nervously for something. It hurt him to see her that way.

He took two long steps and then wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her into a hug. The action seemed to surprise Kagura but she eventually calmed down in his embrace though she shielded herself from being to close by keeping her arms up between them. Sougo added a few more orders through the phone before he hung up and turned to her, giving her a little squeeze before releasing her.

"Kagura, I'm going to check out what's going on. I have called in backup; they should be here in a couple of minutes. I want you to wait here, okay?" She looked up and nodded without saying anything. Her trembling had stopped but she was clearly still shaken by the event. He went into his room again, put on some socks and a jacket and then bringing his badge with him he swiftly was out the door of the apartment.

Kagura heard the sound of the door being locked from the outside before she sat down on the couch. At one point she vaguely heard the sound of a man yelling but she didn't move one bit before Sougo was back in the room some time later. She looked at him ready to pry any information out of him.

The other rooms shielded the living room from much of the sounds from the surrounding apartments and hallway, so she knew nothing of what had happened, but Sougo didn't seem to want to share right away. He walked to the kitchen and put on a kettle of water.

"I'm making myself a cup of tea, want one too?" Kagura stared at him completely speechless. He asked as if nothing eventful and possible horrible had happened. Was he out of his mind?

Sougo continued to scramble in the kitchen finding cups and tea putting it on a little tray, and when the water boiled he carried it all over to the coffee table. Kagura still hadn't spoken but she didn't take her eyes of him. Finally he sat down next to her beginning to make two cups of tea.

"It was good you woke me up. It could have ended badly..." He started. "Domestic violence. We caught him red-handed." Kagura clenched her fists. Sougo gave her a cup and continued.

"So after I walked out of here I went and knocked on their door pretending to be drunk and having the wrong floor. If I was lucky someone would come to the door and it could give an idea of what was happening. In the best case someone would try and punch me which would have given me the right to arrest him." A dangerous flare ran across his eyes. Besides the arrest it would also have given him the excuse to punch the man back. Anyone beating someone weaker than themselves could only be considered less than scum in his eyes.

"Well, someone didn't show but a man did ask me through the door to go to hell." Sougo shook his head before taking a sip of his own tea and then resumed his story.

"Just as I was about to kick the door in the other officers showed up and since they were in uniforms I let them go in first." He grinned coldly. "There some benefits to being promoted detective… We found a woman severely beaten and the man was holding a belt appearing to be ready to hit her again. We disarmed him, took him to detention and brought the woman to the hospital." Sougo looked Kagura in the eyes. "She's safe now thanks to you." He gave her a little reassuring smile which she tried to answer but she was so shaken by what had been going on next door that her smile didn't amount to much.

"She has my colleagues with her right now while she's been treated by a doctor, and her parents have been called, they should come and take her home soon." Sougo finished his tea and stood up. "Now, we both need some rest, because I will need your statement first thing in the morning. Finish your tea, I'll tuck you in." Kagura was about to protest to this but as she looked at the tea she saw that she hadn't even taken a sip yet. She gulped down half the cup and felt the warmth spread through her body. She hadn't even noticed how cold she had gotten, but after all she had been sitting in the living room for a while in only her pyjamas. She drank the last of the tea and got up as well passing the awaiting Sougo.

As she lay down in her bed Sougo sat on the edge of the bed and she instantly felt more relaxed.

"Remember, it's all over now. There isn't anyone on the other side of the wall now and you got nothing to worry about, okay?" She nodded in reply pulling her duvet all up to her face. He looked at her for a moment before he stood up again taking a few steps towards the door. She was so quiet and meek. She was nothing like the person Sougo had been roommates with for so long. It didn't sit right with him.

"Kagura… In case of anything… I'll leave my door standing open tonight. If there is something, just wake me up." He looked at her to make sure she understood that he meant it. "Do you want me to close your door..?" she shook her head in reply. "Okay. Sleep tight. I'll see you tomorrow."

He left the room but couldn't help but look back as he walked across the living room. He felt a big deal of sympathy for her right now. She was obviously very affected by this. He better make sure to talk things thoroughly over with her in the morning. As he fell asleep the picture of Kagura's trembling body kept being on his mind.

...

Sougo woke up as a hand slapped into his face. Irritated he pushed it away before realising that there shouldn't be any hands other than his own in his bed. He sat up and saw his red headed roommate sprawled upon the other side of the bed. No, it was more like she had taken up more than three quarters off the bed. How he hadn't noticed her earlier he couldn't say, since she had not only pushed him to the corner of his bed but she was also snoring. She had even kicked her duvet down on the floor; he could see the top of it next to the bed.

Sougo looked at the clock. It would be five minutes until it rang. He turned the clock off since no one likes the sound of an alarm clock ringing. He looked back at the woman to his side. She seemed peaceful, a big difference from the night before. He wondered what had made her walk into his room to go to sleep. Comfort? She _had_ relaxed when he had hugged her. For a reason Sougo chose to ignore he felt happy about that.

What had frightened her so much? The whole thing was unpleasant of course, hearing a woman scream in panic through a bedroom wall would most likely freak anyone out, but the question was why, when they had fixed everything and the woman was safe, had Kagura stayed so terrified? He knew from the occasional conversations that she actually handled some dramatic cases at the Yorozuya and he would more have expected that she would have gone with him to check on things. He sighed. There was no point in twisting his brain for an answer. He would just have to ask her. He had to wake her up anyways so they could go to the station for her testimony.

As he thought of that Kagura started to move. Apparently freezing her hands searched in vain for her duvet, unfortunately for Sougo she caught the edge of his duvet and she pulled it away from him in one swift move. Wrapping herself in the warmth of _his_ duvet she turned to the side – still snoring though.

Okay, time to wake her up.

Being the gentleman he was, and Sougo would always argue that he was no matter what other people said, he tried to wake her up gently first.

"China?" he said softly. No reaction.

"China!" now he used his normal voice. Still no reaction. How tired was she? And how could the scream through a wall had wakened her up?

Sougo stretched his body standing up from the bed. Well, he could just as well take a shower and let her get some more rest. She had had a rough night. He picked up a change of clothes and left Kagura snoring in his bed completely unaware of the tiny emotion that had started to stir within her roommate.

.

.

 _So I obviously don't know the routines of the police other than what I have watched in crime shows, but then again Sougo is kinda the person to do things his way so I think it still fits him. Though it's minus the bazooka. (^^,)_


	4. 4 Waking up in the morning

Kagura woke up when she was hit by a pillow in her face and by a familiar voice calling her nickname.

"Oi! China, get up!" Then her duvet was forcefully pulled off her and she sat up glaring at the man behind the voice.

"Hey pervert. Don't walk into a woman's bedroom without permission!" She threw back the pillow but Sougo caught it with one hand. He had been showering, now standing in a half buttoned shirt and his uniform pants.

"I'll remember that." He said coolly. "Now will you leave _my_ bedroom?" Kagura blinked looking around.

"What?! Oh…" It was kinda embarrassing. She did remember walking into his room that night, unable to fall asleep in her own bed. She kept being afraid of hearing screams again even though she knew the place was empty, so she went into Sougo's room to maybe talk a little, but when she arrived she couldn't get herself to wake him. He had looked really peaceful, dreaming of something that had made him smile and something inside her just couldn't wake him. Instead she had lied down next to him intent on, since she couldn't sleep, at least relaxing a little before they were going to get up. Apparently she had fallen asleep shortly after.

She looked at the duvet in Sougo's other hand. It wasn't hers. She found hers lying next to the bed, but he had pulled the other one off her... So she had also stolen his duvet? Kagura felt her cheeks redden but she was too baffled to move or speak. Sougo saw it as an opportunity to tease her.

"So if I would be a pervert for walking into a woman's bedroom, what does that make you?" He couldn't help smirking at her, the situation and especially her reaction was just too funny to leave alone.

"Going into my room, lying in my bed, stealing my duvet, is your own bed that bad?" He smirked and then unbuttoned a button. "Or was it something else you wanted?"

He couldn't help himself. Her face, her expression was just too much. He didn't know where this all came from but as long as she looked at him like that he couldn't stop.

Kagura's body had become numb when she saw his hand move to unbutton his shirt. Her brain tried to understand both what his intentions were and why she didn't move. She should hit him, yell at him or at least leave, but she just sat there gaping at him. It felt completely inappropriate what he was doing but at the same time very thrilling. The previous night's fear that had taken a hold of her now vanished and her imagination ran wild. Her eyes scanned his body from his pants shaping his legs to his chest which made her fingers long to touch him, to his strong arms that, although briefly, had held her, and to his lips which looked deliciously soft. Unbeknownst to herself she had started to breathe heavily, her chest moving up and down, something that Sougo on the other hand couldn't help but notice. Her lips had slightly parted and the look in her eyes sent a delightful quiver down his spine.

Sougo realised that she wasn't going to move and he started to feel uneasy. She should be mad at him, shout or something not just sit and stare. The atmosphere felt heavy and it made Sougo nervous when he realised that he had been holding his breath.

"Come on China!" he cut through the tension. "Stop ogling me. I was joking." It made Kagura snap back to reality and her senses and she jumped up from the bed, trying to scowl angrily at him but she didn't quite feel that emotion got through.

"You're such a jerk!" she grabbed her duvet and stormed out of the room before he could reply and then she slammed her door behind her when she reached her own room.

Sougo felt a mixture of relief and disappointment, his thoughts in turmoil. Why hadn't she just rejected him? Why was he happy that she hadn't?

He lay on his bed resting his head in his hands looking at the ceiling. He had guessed the real reason for her being in his bed was that she had trouble sleeping after the incident but now he somehow wished it was for an entirely different reason. He grunted in annoyance.

What, because he had seen her vulnerable he suddenly saw her as more than a roommate? No, that wasn't quite it… whatever it was it was not something that he could deal with right now. They were going to the police station so Kagura could give a statement. There was another reason as well though. Sougo had thought that it would help her understanding that she had made a difference to this woman who was beaten and now free of her abuser, that Kagura's response of urgency had saved the woman. Hopefully that would help her not feeling scared.

Kagura stood standing pressed against her door after she had slammed it shut while she tried to organise her thoughts. Something had just happened between her and Sougo and she didn't find it entirely unpleasant. Truthfully it had felt hot until he had told her off and that he had been joking. He could such an idiot.

She was such an idiot. Why had she fallen into that daze by the look of him? Sure he looked sexy as hell half-dressed and his hair still damp from the shower, but it wasn't the first time she had seen him looking like that. She threw her duvet on the bed and stomped around her room trying to work out what had happened, but eventually she gave up. It wasn't the time for using so much energy on silly things. She remembered that she was supposed to go to the police station to give her statement. She calmed herself and settled on her bed making a plan.

She would go to the police station with Sougo and then she would go visit Gin-chan, he may have said that he had taken the day off but even if he wasn't home she could take Sadaharu for a walk and play with him. If one thing in the world could make her happy it was her dog. Now cheerful of this day's arrangement she changed her clothes and walked back to the living room. There was no need for a shower right now if she was going to play with Sadaharu later.

Sougo was waiting for her, now fully dressed in his uniform, standing in the kitchen area with a cup of tea. He didn't say anything, just nodded a 'yes' to her question if he was ready to go. Kagura forced any thought of earlier away from her mind instead she was concentrating on her dog' fluffy fur.

.

.

 _Sooo… this chapter kinda happened. It's shorter than the others but it wasn't quite planned. I had to give this to you guys as it just fitted so nicely into the story._ (^-^)


	5. 5 Giving a statement

5 Giving a statement

The police station was nicer than Kagura had anticipated. It wasn't dark and unkempt but had white painted walls in both the hallways and the offices they passed along the way. She was following Sougo who had stayed quiet the whole time and so had she.

She didn't know how to react around him. He had seen her so vulnerable and she hated that. She followed him to a kitchen where he made them each a cup of tea, she followed him as he picked up some forms and documents, the world was a bureaucracy after all, and she followed him through the big open office where she recognised a few faces but they were all busy so she didn't greet them. She walked after Sougo as he led her into a little office adjacent to the big one. She managed to read the top of the sign on the door before entering 'Okita Sougo'.

She didn't know he had his own office. Curious she started to look at the things in the room. It was very simple with a desk, two chairs one on either side of the desk and several bookcases along the opposite wall. His desk had neatly stacked documents next to his computer and phone. She smiled at the look of the old kind of phone. Gin-chan had one as well but other than that people the people she knew used their mobile phones these days.

She dropped down in the chair most likely meant for visitors, though it itched in her to steal Sougo's chair for no other reason than 'just because'.

He had been kind towards her with the whole 'neighbour is beating his girlfriend and perhaps killing her' affair and when she had thought it through she had realised what he had done for her.

Any other person would have had to pick up a phone and call the police where she had just woken him up, he had taken her seriously and on top of that he had cared for her when she was distraught by the situation, even letting her sleep in his bed. She had realised the latter when it occurred to her that he had showered before waking her up thus allowing her to get more sleep. His kindness was both sweet but also somehow annoying.

Sougo sat down in his own chair watching his roommate as she visibly was contemplating something. She had a cute little frown on her face and her eyes stared at his desk without actually looking. He let her sit for a moment whole he checked the forms he had picked up on the way and which Kagura needed to fill out.

"Whenever you're ready China…" he said it with an over the top patient voice trying to provoke a reaction from her. He needed to do something about the tension between them. The provocation helped.

"Tsk, it's your work to get statements, start asking questions." So he did.

Sougo knew this was mostly a formality but nevertheless good to have in case of some defence attorney asking questions they should have been able to answer. There was no way Sougo would let that scumbag out any time soon.

Another concern, which over the night had been diluted, was Kagura. The events had scared her and he had intended for them to be talking it over but he wasn't sure if he should mention anything now. She had gone from being terrified and back to her normal self over the night and he was both slightly worried and relieved.

He followed the routines and procedures and it didn't take long before he had noted all the relevant information Kagura had told him. He would also have to do one himself but planned on doing that when she had left the station. Right now her presence was distracting. He stood up.

"Thank you for your cooperation, if there is anything else I will let you know." He used a formal tone this time acting like the professional policeman he actually were.

"Was that all?" her voice was irritated. "I could have slept a lot longer then." Neither mentioned the fact of where she had been sleeping to avoid the weird tension it had created earlier.

Sougo dropped the formal mask as he paused as she got up from the chair.

"Yeah, China. That's it. This statement, "he pointed to the forms she had filled out, "though easy to make for you will help keep a criminal behind bars. Now you're done. Now you can leave." He gestured to the door he was opening and waited for her to walk out of the office first.

"You can start walking I just need to pass these on. Wait for me at the entrance; I'll pay for a taxi to take you home." The act was in itself kind but the way he said it made Kagura cross and she replied.

"I can pay for myself." Sougo just raised an eyebrow sending a smirk her way.

"Fine. You do that. I will get to work then. You know the thing were real adults make a change in the society." Kagura felt how he tried to trigger an angry response from her but better than giving in and starting an argument, she should just walk away not letting herself getting trapped by him. She sent him a syrup glazed smile, the most guiltless she could, and said.

"Have fun working. I'm going home taking a looong bath and then a looong nap." Sougo tried to withhold a reaction, not wanting her to win but she saw how his eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened. She stayed in the 'kawaii' character as she sent him a cute wave and then strolled towards the entrance.

Sougo was left standing, staring at her back as she walked away and he clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. He walked straight back into his own office and threw himself in his chair.

Damn that woman for messing with his head.

Luckily it didn't take long to calm himself enough to walk outside again. He had to follow through with the case and make sure everything was done according to protocol, but first he walked to the reception at the entrance to see if there were any messages or packages for him. On his way he passed his vice-commander.

"Oh Sougo. Thought you had the day off today?" Toushirou stood in front of blocking Sougo's path.

"Some things came up."

"Yeah, I heard the men talk about it. Domestic violence case, right? Your neighbour?"

"Yes." Sougo didn't feel like talking right now and tried to bring the conversation to an end with simple answers.

"Got enough to hold him?" Sougo nodded.

"Good. Make the bastard regret he's even alive." The grin that met Sougo reminded him of that Toushirou was not called the _demon_ vice-commander for nothing. He nodded Sougo off and continued in the opposite direction.

Sougo exhaled. He enjoyed his work, diving into a case, catching the criminal and making sure punishment discouraged the criminal from doing the deed again, but he couldn't find the drive today. He just about to reach the reception when he heard a familiar laugh. He turned around the corner and saw one of his subordinates talking to Kagura. Why hadn't she left yet? And why did she stand there laughing after yesterday? Sougo gritted his teeth walking closer to them and then said in his most authorised voice.

"Sagaru! I believe there are some reports that need to be written." The other man froze at once and slowly turned his head towards his superior. The expression he met turned his ice cold and as he tried to sprint away he almost fell over his own feet leaving Kagura with Sougo.

"What the hell?" she waved at Sougo. "What is your problem? I was talking to him."

Sougo had returned to his standard cold expression answering as indifferently as he could.

"And he has a job to do. Shouldn't be standing there flirting when he is at work." The word 'flirting' made Kagura explode.

"FLIRTING? What the fuck is wrong with you?! What because you guys look good in uniforms you think that's all I'm about?" She immediately regretted that last comment as it could be interpreted as if she complimented him for being good looking in his uniform, which she wasn't thinking. Obviously.

"Do you even remember why I'm here? You dragged me here! So just because I talk to some of your colleagues asking about the poor woman who was almost beaten to death, you come and judge?!" she shouted at him and he almost felt threatened. He did remember her having quite the punch. Kagura continued.

"And even if it was flirting it is NONE of your concern!" she had to restrain herself from grabbing him so she could yell directly into his face. It would probably not be a good idea to do at the entrance inside a police station. She was panting, she was angry and there was no way she would leave before he had apologised. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows to show him she was awaiting a response.

Sougo was taken aback by her reaction but also by his own choice of words. He could definitely understand she got pissed at him but then she had just humiliated him at his workplace. Colleagues were passing by trying to hide their grins; most of them had never seen a distraught Sougo before.

Kagura was still trying to stare him down when Sougo had enough and grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the building and into the first empty interrogation room on the way. He was fuming as he slammed the door shut behind him and pushed her up against a wall, she kept staring stubbornly at him.

"Listen. This is where I work. Those are the men that I have the command over. And you just disgraced me in front of everybody. Even if I said something that embarrassed you it doesn't give you any excuse to act like a child. You're in a police station. Grow up." Now it was Sougo's turn to be out of breath and Kagura to be silenced. He still had a hold of her arm standing treacherously close to her. They were staring into each other's eyes none of them willing to let the other one go and gradually Sougo started to notice how her expression changed from stubborn to curious. It prompted an odd reaction within him. Something he was not proud of in the moment but wasn't able to push away.

Her eyes scanned his face from his piercing eyes to his deliciously looking mouth… No. What was she thinking? She had to get away from him he was too intoxicating… too damn sexy…

Sougo could smell the perfume she was wearing and it didn't dull his senses, on the contrary. He felt how the reason for why he had pulled her into the room slowly vanished from his mind as he melted into her ice blue eyes.

Their breathing had become more erratic and when Kagura licked her lips Sougo felt he was about to lose it.

"Let go of me." she whispered disrupting his thoughts. Cursing himself he immediately released his grip on her and she slipped past him out through the door. It happened so quickly. Stumped Sougo slid down to the floor putting his head in his hand more confused than ever.

.

.

 _Thanks to all you wonderful people who follow, have faved or written a review. No better motivation in the world._

 _I had seriously anticipated what became this chapter would have only been about ¼ and then it was planned to be connected to what will now be the next chapter. But I found my inspiration as I watched the Project for Awesome 2015 livestream and I do like the result. It will force the naughty chapters a bit further into the future but they will be there; one is already written. (^-^)_

 _Lastly if you want to read more OkiKagu I can recommend Aozul's stories. They be pretty good, yo. (^^,)_


	6. 6 Avoidance

When Kagura came outside of the police station she literally let out a scream of frustration scaring some of the people walking by. She dashed past them seething with anger – at herself. She had almost kissed him! Almost kissed Sougo! And she had asked what was wrong with him, what was wrong with her?

And what's up with him creating this weird tension between them? She could still sense a prickling feeling in her body and she had to force herself to think of anything other than what had just happened to collect her thoughts. She tried to control her breathing but as she kept marching up the street she found it difficult to calm herself, but neither could she stop. She had to move to get the infuriation out of her body.

The other pedestrians were noticeably attempting to evade her by walking in a big circle around her and she sent them evil stares which only made them move faster. She didn't want to go home. At home she would eventually run into… that bastard, and she could think of a million other things she would rather do, like training a polar bear to like belly rubs.

Apropos big white fluffy mammals… she could go visit Sadaharu… well and Gin-chan. But showing up angry would only make him ask into what had happened and he had always been too good to spot her lies. If it involved boys she would not hear the end of it…

But the thought of hugging her big fluffy Sadaharu was also very comforting, and if she had too must excessive energy there was nothing better than a long walk with her dog. And if she just focused on Sadaharu and ignored everything else she could fool Gin-chan. Then they could perhaps also have a video night, order take-out like they often did when she lived there. Kagura slowed down her pace, her plans having calmed her a little. Yes, she was going home to Sadaharu and Gin-chan.

...

Sougo had stayed in a horrible mood the rest of the day even terrifying his superiors into avoiding him. He had made one subordinate shriek and he made two felons cry but none of that helped on his mood. He had two problems on his minds. Aside from the obvious idiotic way he had acted, he was still concerned about her. Reacting the way she had that night was normal, but at the same time it was not Kagura-normal. But he also knew that by now he had most likely ruined any chance of figuring out what was up with her.

When Sougo returned home, there was no sign of Kagura. He couldn't figure out if he was pleased with that or not. As he took a shower he couldn't help but to question his own sanity. Never had he done such a thing in his life.

He liked being the aggressor, the one who took control but normally he was able to understand if the other wanted it from him. What he had done to Kagura was… not good. He had been so close to kiss her but with her evasion that was definitely not on the top of her list.

But Sougo wasn't completely stupid either, no matter how he had acted earlier. He could see how he could have interpreted the tension and her actions as something else, and it was not because he all of a sudden found her attractive. If he was truly honest with himself he found her more than attractive. She was damn sexy! He had thought that from the time they met, even his colleagues had joked about it but there was a long way from attraction to… desire?

No, Sougo decided, it was just the recent situation they had both been in, forcing them to be close, which had made it seem like things had changed. Spending some time focused on work would clear out the air and soon they would be back to bicker over the dishes left in the sink.

It made him recall that he still apparently owed her a favour. He wondered if she even remembered that agreement. It did not matter much. If she did remember then it meant they were back to normal and if she did not he was off the hook.

Kagura returned home the following afternoon but they kept avoiding each other. Sougo noticed on that evening how the second he had closed the door behind him into his bedroom he heard her door open and her footsteps as she went to the bathroom. She was literally waiting for him to disappear before she would come out.

He figured that he since he did not want to face her either right now he would act the same way. From then on every trip to the kitchen or the bathroom was planned and timed and he made sure to leave as little evidence of him being there in the shared rooms. The living room went unused.

Two weeks had gone by like this; both buried in work, had activities outside of the apartment or stayed as much as possible in their rooms, when Sougo returned home to a not so quiet apartment.

He could hear Kagura singing in her room, she was most likely on her headphones as he did not her hear any music but she was definitely into it. He stopped in his tracks and smirked listening to her. At one point she stopped for a moment and instead he heard her making beat sounds and drumming on a surface before she continued to sing again.

He winced as she attempted to hit a high note but it did not deter her any one bit, she obviously thought she was home alone. It occurred to him that she could walk out of the room at any moment and to avoid any awkward encounter he slipped noiselessly into his own room.

But for some reason her breaking the silence had eased the strain he had felt for the past few weeks. That night he chose to use the living room.

...

It took some time for Kagura to overcome a desire to face palm herself when she heard Sougo's bedroom door and then the bathroom door open. He was home, had been so for a while and surely had been witness to her marvellous singing skills. That was not the least embarrassing...

It was by chance that she had heard him, just when she was shuffling between songs. She looked at the time and realised, once again, that it was late. She really should get better at checking the time to avoid being surprised by him. If she was lucky he wouldn't mention it but…

She sighed, she hated this sneaking around they had been doing for weeks. Really, should one awkward moment ruin everything? So what if she had reacted poorly, overall it ought not to decide the rest of her time living in the apartment. She sat on her bed pondering about what to do when she heard the television being turned on. Sougo was using the living room again and it made Kagura realise what she ought to do.

The best thing to do would be take the bull by the horns, stop avoiding the evitable meeting and move one with their lives. She whimpered. But it would feel so uncomfortable, especially when he just heard her sing… It was mortifying even if it was only Gin-chan who overheard her and this was worse.

She was whining. She knew that.

Take the bull by the horns… Bah, that was a horrible saying. Whoever wrestled bulls anyway? Her mind made up, Kagura took a deep breath and opened her door to the living room. She immediately spotted Sougo who lay sprawled on one couch, tucked in a blanket and with his standard cup of tea next to him on the coffee table.

To avoid further awkwardness and possible complications Kagura didn't speak, she just *sat' down on the other couch trying to seem interested in whatever show there was on. She sensed how Sougo watched* her but he did not attempt to start a conversation either, instead she heard him move and then something landed on the couch next to her. He had thrown the remote to her, but he remained on the couch. How silly it may be, this was his peace offering, and Kagura sighed in relief. Finally things could go back to normal.

.

.

.

 _Muhahaha! No they won't… *author grins mischievously*_

 _Anyways… I thank you dear readers, reviewers, followers and favers for support. I am already almost done with the next chapter so it should not take long before it's up. Until then, stay cool and awesome. (^-^)=b_


	7. 7 Decisions and plans

From the weeks where they had not been talking to the days Kagura and he spent together now, Sougo visibly felt better. At the moment he was taking a break in his office; feet upon his desk and leaned back in his chair.

He had come to terms with his colleagues whispering behind his back after Kagura's yelling, some thought he had become whipped, but he was quick to raze that rumour to the ground. A few still did it, mostly ones he did not have the authority to demote to traffic control or desk duty writing reports, but all in all his work routines had become quite normal again. At home though, it was a different thing.

At the very day Kagura and he had begun watching television together, he knew something had changed. Not that it changed on _that_ day, he just knew it _then_. He wanted her.

Exhaling deeply Sougo extended his hands and arms out to stretch them while pondering on his lack of observation skills.

In hindsight at least, it was quite obvious to himself and the way he had reacted to all her little antics that he had felt it for some time. What he had found interesting was that now he had accepted the fact that he would prefer her being naked, he had found it much easier to be around her. He did not plan to let her know that he thought of her that way, but everything was just… easier now.

One night Kagura had been sick, and lazy as she was she spent her favour on him bringing her food. She had tried other methods first but as he didn't exactly jump at the opportunity to go out in the rainy weather she had given up in the end and said it was the favour he owed her. He was kinda surprised she still remembered about the favour agreement, but he had obliged and the cheerful smile on her face had made the journey to the restaurant worth it.

He enjoyed the time they spent together. On the day he tossed her the remote, he had complained about the programmes she chose, making her determined to find something he would find interesting. When she failed he had tried, really they had too many channels, doing only slightly better at finding something entertaining and quickly it had turned into a game where they switched turns to wield the remote.

Sougo had however also had time to contemplate and regret how he had acted towards her at the police station. It had been childish and perverted. The thought made him laugh out loud in the otherwise silent room. It described him too well though; childish and perverted. He wanted her for selfish reasons and he wanted her naked.

But a feat opposing the childish nature of him was his patience. He did not plan to act on his infatuation of his roommate anytime soon. It would be better to give her time to fully forgive him. If things were meant to happen they would, and he would not have acted like a jerk, again, trying to force something that might not be there for her. Right now time was his ally. Time and perseverance.

Satisfied with his little break Sougo got up from his chair and walked out to the big office. Right now, the time was for terrifying some subordinates.

…

Kagura knew she acted irrationally when she had yelled at Shinpachi at work for making her tea wrong. She also knew, but would never reveal the true reason to either Shinpachi or Gin-chan, why she had reacted that way. She had accused it being lack of sleep, which was not entirely false. The real reason was lack of sleep but the lack of sleep was due to her mind acting crazy.

Having buried the hatchet, Sougo and her had begun to hang out more. Most often it just meant that they competed for the remote and then tried to find the most ridiculous programme on television almost turning it into a competition. It was fun. But the more Kagura laughed with Sougo, the more time she spent with him, the less she slept. She simply couldn't get him out of her mind when she finally lay in her bed. It was not as if she had not appreciated his nice physique before, but now she had a hard time even pulling her gaze away from him.

She didn't even know how many times she had had this thought. Damn that man.

Kagura was reflecting on all of this as she waited for the bus. The weather was gloomy, one of those days where an umbrella wasn't enough, even one of those days where public transportation became a ride in a golden carriage compared to walking home.

She had been sent home early by Gin-chan, the reason being a mixture of concern for her and himself. She _did_ have a tendency to explode when she was tired and though Gin-chan was only in his thirties he unrelentingly stated that her temperament was bad for his old health.

What was bad for her health was Sougo. She wanted to blame him for everything but it was not fair either. He had not actually done anything, like changed anything that would make him guilty of turning her dreams all mushy and making her body ache. Even the thought of him right now… Strong arms lifting her up, fingers toying with her… and his mouth… She just wanted to…

"ARGH!" she kicked the pillar of the bus shelter roaring her frustration out into the world fighting to not imagine them doing certain things together. She was alone at the bus stop so she was not scaring anyone right now, but this had turned into her routine when she needed to distract herself; property damage and yelling. This was also what had caused the yelling at Shinpachi.

She knew it was not a very constructive way of handling it. She had tried other things. She had several times decided not to hang out with Sougo until she could control her crush, but every evening she ended up in the living room with him again. Her plans lasted only till the moment he came home. What a strong will she had.

Two other women, some years older than her, were approaching the bus stop and Kagura forced herself to sit down and relax not wanting to make a scene in front of strangers. Bored she quickly started to follow their conversation.

"No, really. It was so good to be able to say it out loud."

"But what did your boss say to all of that?"

"You see, that's the most amazing thing. She was so stoked that someone gave her an honest feedback that she wants me to run with the project now."

"Oh my god, really? That's great!"

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful? And all just because I had enough and thought 'why not'."

At this time Kagura had to stop listening to the conversation as her bus arrived. The women evidently were waiting for another one as they didn't get on the bus, but overhearing the exchange had sparked something in Kagura though.

Why not?

It made Kagura think. Yeah, why not? Why not be with Sougo? Have sex with him? It couldn't really ruin anything; after all they were just roommates.

By accident she had once overheard some of his friends, one of the times they had been over at the apartment; talk about that Sougo was quite the ladies' man when they were going out, though Kagura had never seen him bring anyone home. But then again he probably went to the girl's place where there wouldn't be a roommate.

Staring absentminded through the murky windows in the bus she couldn't help but think how he would be in bed. He was hot. She had thought that since she first saw him. He could be kinda perfectionistic but he had a lot of stamina, another thing she had overhead from the men's conversation, though they had been talking about training.

As the thought had embedded itself in her mind and the more Kagura thought about it the more she couldn't shake the idea away. The thing was however how to get him into bed. She knew he was relaxed enough around her as she frequently met him in the morning where he wasn't wearing a shirt, a thing that had made her wake up earlier some days to witness. She also knew though that it could become slightly awkward in the beginning right after but even that could only feel better than how it was right now, where her mood was making even her friends worried.

Maybe if she got him close or got him to touch her in some way… she tried to think of ways that wouldn't be too obvious. She didn't want to have him reject her openly.

If she could just test it to see if he wanted her or make him notice that he wanted her… Physical contact was the key she thought, and him associating her with being naked. The last part couldn't be too hard; she just had to wear as little as possible without overdoing it and things should work out from there.

She wanted to touch him and she wanted him to touch her. It was as simple as that.

It was just built up tension. Once it was gone things would return to the way they were before.

As Kagura began to make plans, she was so lost in thoughts that she didn't know she had missed her stop until two stops later. She had to walk back to the apartment getting nicely drenched in the process, but it only made her more determined. She had to do something.

.

.

 _YAS! The sexy times are getting closer... (^.^)_

 _I love these two's chemistry and I'm excitingly awaiting the next episodes of the anime to have them meet up again. Btw, epicness in the anime right now!_


	8. 8 A massage

_Now it begins... ;)_  
.

.

.  
Sougo was lying on the couch and enjoying his day off. They were rare and he almost always spent them doing as little as possible, which often included the couch and television. Today was a bit… weird though.

The past few days Kagura had begun to act more and more glum and had been less and less fun to hang out with. He had really appreciated their little game in the evenings but now, though still being in the same room, they had stopped speaking and merely sat and watched whatever programme was on.

She was also home today, but she had been roaming around in her own room, only greeting him good morning in the kitchen earlier. At one point he had asked her what was up but she head just shrugged and said 'nothing' leaving him with the impression to just butt out. So he did, and ignored the voice that told him he just be more attentive to her.

Kagura was feeling agitated. No, anxious. No, excited.

She had been trying to figure out what to do and how to do it for several days now, but while her plans made her feel excited it also made her feel nervous. What if he didn't caught on to her intentions? What if he rejected her advances? Shaking her head disapprovingly at her own negative thoughts she checked out her clothes again. She had chosen to wear loose shorts and a short T-shirt as it helped show a much skin as possible but at the same could be a normal day-off outfit for her. She had skipped the bra though.

This sent thrills down her spine as she finally walked into the living room where Sougo was still lying on the couch surfing through channels.

"I want a massage." She said out loud walking up in front of the television screen.

"What?"

"Well you still owe me a favour."

"I don't remember breaking any of the house rules. Now, move." He said waving the remote at her. What was her problem, he thought, but she didn't give up. She crossed her arms and stared him down the best she could.

"It's because you scared me that time when you got home."

"That has nothing to do with the house rules." Kagura pouted as she thought of another reason. She had actually planned to just ask him politely but for some reason it just seemed more natural to ask him like this.

"Then it's because you invited guests over without letting me know." Sougo sat up reluctantly groaning.

"That was ages ago." He sighed. "You really want a massage now?"

"Yes please." Without letting him object anymore she sat down on the floor with her back against his legs pulling her hair away from her neck. Instead of arguing further he started stroking her warming up her muscles. Yes, so far so good, she thought as she hid her smirk form his gaze.

Sougo disliked interruptions but an excuse to touch her was not unwelcomed. That she was actually speaking to him was also very uplifting, that meant he wasn't the one who had done anything wrong, and when she started to make little sounds as he began to knead the tensions away in her body it was even more than uplifting.

Wincing at his treatment Kagura moaned, just a little, as he started massaging her shoulders. They were actually in need of some attention and to help him hit the exact spot she occasionally guided his hands and fingers to specific points on her shoulders and neck, managing to linger long enough for her to give an impression.

Sougo had a hard time concentrating as she continued to let little moans out as he massaged her. What are you doing China?

It wasn't until he started moving down along her spine that he realised something. She was not wearing a bra.

Countless thoughts ran through his mind trying to deduce why she wasn't wearing one. He knew that she went to the bathroom in the morning without one though she always tried to hide it, so why not now? A hopeful thought came to him. Could she be…? Was she tempting him? He needed to test it.

"Relax China... you're so tense…" he purred into her ear and Kagura felt herself heat up when his lips accidentally brushed her skin.

Or maybe it wasn't an accident. This was Sougo. He could definitely be up to something. But in that case what? So far he had done as she requested and she felt his fingers steadily knead her shoulders easing away the stiffness that often caused her minor headaches. It felt good.

Sougo continued working up and down along her spine and half way down he met more tension and he chose to focus on that. To fully massage the area he let his hands turn so it was his thumbs massaging her muscles, which left his other fingers resting on her sides just enough so they gently touched her breasts. He grinned. Well, it wasn't his fault that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Kagura hissed lowly at the touch but allowed it as his thumbs did magic to her tired back muscles. Add the fact that she liked it; maybe she should let him know? She let her head fall down and when Sougo hit a particular sore spot she let out a deeper moan.

Though her back was turned towards him she sensed how he reacted to it. His legs, which she still was leaning slightly up against, stiffened.

Smirking Sougo felt his test had been a success. She was definitely tempting him and from how she reacted she liked how he answered to that temptation. Well, he could also act more determinedly, not letting her decide everything.

Reaching her lower back Sougo needed to open his legs to allow him access and as he leaned forward he held his head just above her neck and shoulder. Just as before he felt her tremble as his breath hit her skin, and encouraged by her reaction he stopped massaging her and let his hands slide from her back over her stomach and then up giving her breasts a light squeeze.

"What- what are you doing?" she gasped but she didn't move as Sougo caressed the skin just below her breasts.

Kagura was conflicted. On one hand she felt perfectly content with him touching her but on the other hand she was unsure of his motives and thus didn't know if she should stop him.

It had been her plan to make him want her but this was going faster than she had anticipated, though not necessarily in a bad way. Was he trying to seduce her? Was she truly ready for that? She decided on her answer when he lowered his head and started nibbling at her neck.

Oh, fuck it. The worst possible thing was that he left her hanging without any release and she could live with that. If he would just continue a bit longer… She whimpered with pleasure and it clearly emboldened Sougo as his hands abandoned her stomach for her breasts.

"I'm going to help you relax…" he murmured against her skin and the same time his fingers found her nipples making her cry out. She let her head rest against his knee as she let herself revel in his touches. Unfortunately Sougo was very uncomfortable in this position and had to stop much to the displeasure of both.

"Move forward." He commanded. Kagura had been dazed by his actions and it took her second to hear him.

"What?"

"I said, move forward." To indicate his intentions he pushed her gently and she scooted forward. He sat down behind her placing a leg on either side of her. Kagura realised that she was slightly out of breath but didn't get the time to regain it before he continued his activities.

First stroking her through the T-shirt Sougo quickly slipped his hands underneath it while also resuming his quest on her neck. As she started to pant he started to gently rub her nipples, an action that noticeably was enjoyed by her. He liked the feel of her breasts; they were a good size for his hands and very friendly. He smirked against her skin.

Sougo couldn't help but to get turned on having her wiggle her body this close to his, but he remained determined and let one hand give up on her breast in favour of another place. He felt his own heartbeat quicken at the thought of what he was about to do and without much warning he slid his hand underneath her pants aiming for her clit. She jerked up when he reached it. But she still didn't stop him.

Kagura felt like she was about to reach heaven and allowed Sougo to do as he pleased. She had stretched out her legs in abandonment and completely given up on any form of speech as his fingers drew her closer and closer.

His mouth on her neck, one hand shifting between her breasts and one hand building up pressure were enough to make her toes curl. She hadn't known what to do with her own hands so she had placed them on his thighs which she sat between. Out of reflex she had started to dig her fingers into his legs as she got closer but Sougo didn't seem to mind as he never changed the pace.

A throbbing feeling started to emerge in Kagura and she turned her head up towards Sougo's forcing him to stop his torture on her neck. Her eyes were hazy with lust and he had to swallow as she moved her hand up his thigh and started stroking the bulge in his pants. Damn that woman was sexy, he thought as he suppressed a groan.

Kagura hadn't turned just to look at him though so she caught his mouth with her own swallowing the next groan she elicited from him. It made it even harder for Sougo to concentrate and he fought the instinct to push against her. He could feel how wet she was and couldn't help but think about how good she must feel around him. Much against his will he felt his hips rub against her back but she was undoubtedly close and he be damned if he wasn't going to make her come!

She kissed him fervently with little moans in between kisses and he replied with the same intensity permitting himself that much pleasure. She wasn't shy with her tongue and they were engaged passionately until Kagura jerked away.

Feeling the sensation wash over her, her whole body shuddered as she cried out her release. Sougo was quick to react and change his attention back to her exposed neck making sure she was completely satisfied. He also didn't stop rubbing her clit until he was sure she was done, thus prolonging her orgasm as much as possible. He let his fingers slow down the pace when her breathing was steadier and the other hand left her nipple to squeeze her breast gently.

Kagura fell back into his arms panting and placed her hands back on his thighs.

"Thank you." She mumbled, not daring to look at him but rested her head against his chest.

"You're welcome." He answered wanting to kiss her again but suddenly unsure if it was appropriate or not.

They sat quiet for a little while with the only other movement being Sougo pulling his hands back to himself. He looked at the woman sitting so close to him. He was very aware of the throbbing between his legs and it only made it worse that she was touching it even though it was only with her back as she leaned against him.

Kagura sat and enjoyed the blissfulness that followed an orgasm, letting her body relax as they sat there. She appreciated Sougo for letting her calm herself while also contemplating what had to go through his mind at the moment. A deep sigh made her sit more upright and she felt him stiffen behind her as another part of him twitched.

Poor guy was still turned on, she thought mischievously. Perhaps she could use it to her advantage, not that she had anything to complain about right now, but still… She nuzzled her head against his chest, carefully but deliberately rubbing against his erection. He hissed.

"Uhm…" she slightly muttered. "We should probably take a shower…" She let the suggestion hang but he didn't pick it up so she continued, wishing he would agree to her idea.

"If you want me to do you a favour I could get the shower ready for you?" she chose her words cautiously not wanting to promise him anything but yet interest him enough to say yes.

Sougo had remained somewhat clear minded and could see where she was going with this.

"Sure. If you want…" He said it trying to sound indifferent, when what he really felt was; HECK YES he wanted to be naked with her!

.

.

.

 _So? What do you guys think? :D_

 _I have had this written since the beginning (though not in a complete version) and I have been so looking forward to sharing this with you. So there will be lemon and smut from here on but ofc I will also continue the other parts of the storyline. But not in the next chapter... They be kinda busy… :P_


	9. 9 Shower Time

Kagura had offered to ready the shower for them in order for her to have a little moment to herself first. Standing in the bathroom she looked in the mirror and met a beaming smirk.

That, what Sougo had just done, was amazing. She hadn't expected him to act so promptly to her advances but she had absolutely no objections to it. Her whole body was still soaring and now she wanted him to feel just as good.

In the mirror she could see the area on her neck which Sougo had so generously been caring for. It was all flushed and when she stroked the skin she felt a little mark. Looking closer she realised that it was teeth marks. Surprised she stared at them. She couldn't even remember that he had used his teeth. Damn he was good.

But so was she.

Grinning at herself in the mirror she pulled off her clothes now standing naked in the room. She inspected her body.

Ironically she was still slightly nervous about showering with him. He hadn't seen her naked. Technically she hadn't seen him naked either, but she had a good memory of how his well-toned body looked in only boxers, so it wasn't difficult to imagine the rest. Kagura could feel how she got excited by the thought of finally touching him, the body she had ached to touch for, what she felt was, far too long.

A muted knock came from the door.

"Kagura?" His voice was questioning and she realised that it must feel nerve wrecking for him to wait outside for her. Embarrassed she hurried into the shower and turned on the water calling for him to join her. She hadn't locked the door to begin with, but it was nice that he didn't just barge in.

Sougo had been tiptoeing in front of the door for some minutes before knocking. He was kinda unsure what she expected and wanted from him. He knew exactly what he wanted from her though.

Impatiently he had waited for her to call him inside and meanwhile he accepted that he had no chance in cooling his lust for her. The throbbing between his legs gladly recalled why. The feeling of her body as it trembled with the orgasm pressed close to his… Who could say that that wasn't fucking hot as hell! Anxiously he kept his eyes glued to the door.

Kagura… What are you doing? I'm dying here… when he finally gave up and knocked lightly. He could hear her feet hurrying across the floor before the water was turned on and he was allowed to enter making him wonder what she had been doing in there...

The shower was in the bathtub as a 2-in-1 and Kagura stood an arms-length away from the water. It always took a while for the water to warm up due to the old pipes in their building but Sougo had no problem with it right now. He was quite enjoying the view.

Kagura was standing with her arms raised up to shield her breasts from the water spurt and her side towards him. She looked at him and then she sent him a coy smile as if to say; 'are you gonna join me or not', but he also saw how her eyes lingered on his erection. It stood proud and many other men might have felt embarrassed by this obvious display of lust, but Sougo had the confidence to not be bothered. And the way Kagura looked at him that made his knees weak. The smirk she invited him with was clear; she was still up to something and he liked it.

He also liked her body, the curve at the low end of her back, her legs he all too well could imagine around him, to her breast which he had just become friendly with… his fingers twitched to touch her.

As the water finally became warm enough for a shower, Kagura moved under the hose and started to wet her hair. Sougo had joined her standing in the tub but neither had taken any initiative to touch the other… yet…

She knew he was staring and she loved it. Having her eyes closed as the water poured over her, Kagura let her hands run through her hair and she had intentionally chosen to stand with her front towards Sougo giving him the best opportunity to enjoy the view. And when she indicated to him they should switch places, so he could get under the warm water and she could put soap in her hair, she made an extra effort to move slow and graciously.

It was a narrow place to pass each other and Kagura made sure that she "accidentally" brushed against him as they moved, and though both had their back to each other, Sougo surprised her as he was cunning enough to reach behind himself and he placed his hands on her hips. Seemingly innocently enough, it was just to know where she was to avoid bumping into each other, but the way his hands lingered…

To answer her questioning look he just raised an eyebrow with the corner of his lips going up. They were two to play this game.

Kagura hid her smirk by picking up the shampoo bottle. She then quickly soaped her hair and then moved up to Sougo to switch places again which he obediently did. Though this time he didn't turn his back towards her as they passed and neither did she. Kagura felt the arousal burning in her veins as they slipped past each other; his chest ever so lightly brushed against her nipples and his hands on her hips. Her response had been to caress his biceps relishing in his smooth skin and even more in the way he kept looking at her. She was torturing him and she knew it.

Sougo had unsuccessfully tried to gently pull her close as they passed each other but she had just as gently avoided his attempt.

As his own form for punishment for her, Sougo then chose to be the one out of reach. Still facing her he took a step back in the tub increasing the distance between them and while she rinsed her hair he put shampoo in his, but when she finished he took his chance.

Using the extra foam from his hair he used it to lather himself. Slowly. He maintained a straight face as this was his every day routine but out of the corner of his eye he saw the immediate effect on Kagura. She had continued to act coy with him but when he gave a little back she was not prepared.

Grinning inwardly he noted how her face was flushed and she couldn't keep her eyes off him as he slid his hands further down from his arms and his chest to his abs and then further down…

He watched as she tried to hide her twitching hands by running them through her hair again, seemingly to make sure there was no more soap but her breathing helped to give her away.

She couldn't help herself. She stepped up close to him sliding her hands over his body, panting as he used the opportunity to do the same to her. Though his touch was more gently than hers she felt how strongly she reacted to it. he stroked her skin on her stomach teasingly and terribly slowly moving up to hers breasts and she fought not to place them there herself. She could feel how her body started to ache again but when Sougo leaned in close she slipped back under the water.

Frustrated Sougo place the shampoo bottle back on a little shelf. For the second time Kagura evaded his attempt to pull her close and kiss her. Why the hell wouldn't she kiss him? She just had what half an hour ago?!

Then something interrupted his irritated thoughts. Hands slid around his waist and fingers teasingly dancing across his skin until she was pressed against his back. He could feel her breasts rub easily and soapily against his skin but when he tried to reach back for her, again she guided his hands away. Instead she pulled him with her under the water rinsing his body of soap. He was just about to complain when he felt her teeth on his neck.

Kagura sensed she had to move fast. Sougo had started to become edgy in a not so good way and she really wanted to enjoy some more time with him here. So she had copied what he had done to her earlier and with her mouth on his neck she felt his whole posture change. She finally let him touch her as she recognised how turned on he actually was. She had to tiptoe to properly reach and for that she used her arms to pull her up a little by holding on to his shoulders. This eliminated her hands as obstacles for Sougo's and he was quick to grasp this opportunity occupying his hands with her hips and butt.

Finally allowed to touch her he let out a groan when she hit a particular sensitive spot on his neck and then she lowered herself letting go of his shoulders. Kagura continued to kiss him down his shoulder blades and back moving her arms around his waist again but only shortly, as she then proceeded, encouraged by his tugging at her hips, to move downwards. She liked the feel of his muscles beneath her touch, but even more at that instant she liked the feel of his body as it trembled when her hands reached their destination.

Involuntarily Sougo's hips jerked forward as Kagura's hand tightened around his neglected erection slowly beginning to slide back and forth. They were standing close under the hose as the water warmed their bodies.

Wanting to touch her, kiss her and feel her Sougo thought about turning around to face her but his body wasn't pleased about him moving and the chance of her letting go of him so he waited. Her hand moved painstakingly slowly and the other one had found a comfortable spot on his hipbone holding it tight.

"Kagura…" he moaned her name sending new shivers through her own body. She guided him to turn around and when he did she made him go crazy. Sending him the most innocent smirk she could and without stopping her hand she turned her mouth's attention to his neck while the other hand felt up his chest.

Standing dutifully still and enjoying the pleasure he was receiving, Sougo had to snap for air when her hand caressed his nipple. He was very sensitive there but only very few women had ever shown interest in it, but he had to immediately recognise that Kagura was not like most women. She understood instantly that here was something to torment him with and she didn't waste the opportunity.

Almost punching the tiled wall Sougo rested his weight on one hand and the other was urgently stroking Kagura on any place he could reach. She had taken control over his body. Whimpering he threw his head back as she let her tongue slide softly across his skin, across his nipple occasionally nipping at it with her lips.

"Fuck…" He needed her. He needed to feel her. Her hand was only teasing him with her deliberate movements; he needed more. Restraining his hips from automatically thrusting every time her tongue hit the spot was becoming harder and harder. He let his free hand move down to cup her breast but then she pulled away from him, and while she was panting she was also beaming gleefully over his reaction to her moves.

He tried again to reach for her, wanting to kiss her, wanting to fuck her, but instead to his big surprise she went down on her knees. Sending him a last grin she poked out her tongue, oh how he would have liked to have his mouth on hers, and she then started to lick him. With a sloppy and soft approach she made him helpless against her before she let the tip into her mouth. He groaned.

Unsuccessfully he tried to object. He had expected that they should have had normal sex so he could have given her more pleasure, made her come again.

"But…" He tried but she only tightened her lips around him and he stopped speaking, he simply wasn't able to convert any thoughts to words and sounds, he was only able to feel and look. And look at her he did. He couldn't recall having seen anything so sexy before.

She had her eyes closed bobbing her head back and forth holding on to his hips in an effort to keep her steady while her mouth devoured him. She looked concentrated but she also looked like she enjoyed it immensely, which Sougo felt was emphasised as little moans escaped her.

Hearing her making these sounds, he let out a sob. The only shrinking control he had was his ability to stand up. He felt his cheeks burn, his breathing was more erratic than steady and shivers ran through him every time Kagura looked up. She would get eye contact with him and when she did… Sougo had to press his fist hard against the wall helpless against her mischievous grin as she let the tip of her tongue examine the head. He moaned in abandonment.

His whole body ached for his release but at the same time he never wanted this to stop.

She was so fucking sexy.

How the hell had they been avoided doing this sooner?

"Hah…" He could do nothing but stand there as she thoroughly helped him get closer and closer. While her lips were around him, the tip of her tongue persisted to daze him inside her mouth eagerly licking and twisting, and the whole time she continued to make her little pleasurable moans making Sougo close to losing his mind.

She placed her fingers at the base and used them to keep the increasing rhythm and Sougo was panting erratically and continuing to let little sobs emerge from his throat. A pulsating feeling pounded relentlessly in his chest and there was a faint ringing tone in his ears.

Gripping at the wall he felt his legs shake as he finally had his release. For a brief second he sensed nothing else but his own body ascending but then it all came back tenfold, the water pouring down at him, the sounds he made, she made, her touch…

He cried out unexpectedly but Kagura kept her fast and steady pace, and just like he had done with her, she continued until she knew he was finished.

Unclenching his fist, Sougo exhaled deeply, having apparently held his breath during his orgasm. His legs trembled; he felt his heartbeat hammering in his chest and it took him a moment to even notice how cold the water had become.

.

.

.

 _Teehee… I'm so "mean" to Sougo… :P And as always; not done yet. :P Thanks for the support and if you have any questions, suggestions or something don't be afraid to PM me._

 _Now I'm gonna digress a little:_

 _I'm not a HijiGin shipper, but damn! The yaoi doujin with them is HOT!_

 _And I noticed that one reason for this was the unrestrained amount of lust that_ both _men had; the complete abandonment, something rarely found in any hetero stories or manga. Maybe it's because they dare truly let go of their control to another man? (Society chauvinism strikes again?)_

 _Anyways. I tried to convert some of that into Sougo and hopefully it got through okay. Did I succeed?_

 _See ya in the next chap (with short break from the smut). !OH! And so I won't forget it. Merry Christmas, happy holidays and/or have a nice December! (looking at you guest reviewer "I love Okikagu" (^-^)_


	10. 10 Leave it

Kagura had smiled and stepped out of the shower as soon as Sougo took a step back from her. He stood flustered as he heard her drink some water from the sink and then the sound of a towel drying her body. He couldn't move. His mind and legs weren't cooperating and he felt it would be embarrassing to fall in front of her. Even if it was her fault that he was like this. So he waited and chose to rinse his body in the cold water, hoping it would bring some sense back to him. She was… Fuck. He couldn't say it, not even in his mind. Amazing came close. Sexy was inadequate.

"China?" his voice was weak.

"Yeah?" her voice was opposite his energetic.

She wondered what he wanted to say. A million different possibilities had run through her head as she had dried herself.

Was it the best idea ever to sleep with her roommate? Probably not. Did it _feel_ like the best idea ever to sleep with her roommate? Definitely!

She was still high on the endorphins both from receiving but also giving. The way he had looked at her… Uh, she had to suppress a shudder as the shower curtain moved and Sougo stepped out. Kagura hid her smirk behind the towel as she twisted her hair into it. That man was fiiine… his skin moist and glistening…

No, no, NO! She was done. She had gotten what she wanted from him. No more.

Sending Kagura searching glances Sougo took his own towel and began to dry himself. He hadn't finished his sentence to her, well, he hadn't actually really started either. What should he say?

'Thanks?'

'Again?'

No way, he could do that. He still didn't know what had made her come to him in the first place. Maybe she just needed to get some pressure taken away? She sure seemed pleased right now… But then again, why had she given him a blow job?

Finished in the bathroom Kagura had thrown a bath towel around herself keeping the smaller one on her hair and she was now headed to the door.

"I had fun." She turned and said. Sougo smiled in reply.

"Yeah, me too…" She didn't reply more so he tried.

"Sooo?" Unfortunately she said something that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear after having such a good time.

"Let's leave it at that?" Eh? Great sex and just once? He inspected her before he answered.

"Sure." He could put his finger on it put something in his gut told him that maybe… She wasn't sure to 'leave it at that' herself. And in that case… He smirked as she had turned away. Well, he could wait…

Kagura breathed out when she left the room.

Yes. This was probably best. No emotional explanations or comments; just leave it as it was. Sex.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Running nose, fever and a sore throat; otherwise known as working at home. That's what they called it at Sougo department, because his chief hated being sick, so if anyone came into work with too many symptoms they got a nice stack of reports and was sent home. The same had happened to Sougo. Believing it would ease during the day he had gotten into work early as always, but only an hour later he got the same message as any other person looking as bad as he did then.

'Don't come back until you're well again.'

Sniffling he now rested in his bed battling whether to move away from the covers, take a long warm bath or make himself a cup of tea… The staying in bed seemed easiest.

He turned in his bed. Nothing seemed comfortable.

He threw his cover off. Too hot…

He needed to blow his nose.

He was freezing.

He was thirsty.

Ugh… being sick was the worst!

Late he realised that Kagura was walking around in the living room apparently on the phone. Maybe he could get her to get him some chicken soup? That's what sick people needed right? That's what all the movies showed…

Crawling out of beds sluggishly, Sougo dragged his body towards the door; he hadn't even closed it when he got home. He was too sick to care. He had changed to his pyjamas though, added to that was a sweater and some woollen socks; it was so cold… But before he reached the door he stopped. Something in Kagura's voice was off. She was evidently still on her phone talking to someone she knew well.

"Are you sure? Is he…" Long pause… "Shit…" another pause. Sougo held his breath waiting to hear more.

"What should we do? Is it still safe h-… Okay… Yeah… Of course!" She said the last part loudly but the uncertainness was clear in her voice. She finished the call by saying:

"I got it… Okay. I'll be right over…" Then the sound of groan followed the 'end call' beep of the phone. Sougo jumped in surprise, though he would never admit to it, when a crash was heard. It sounded like a cup was thrown at the wall. He decided that noise like that allowed him to enter the room.

Kagura was stomping the ground with a pained expression on her face and she turned startled around when he closed the door behind him. Her eyes wide and staring at him she looked like she could explode in anger.

"S-… What are you doing here?!"

"I _live_ here…" he said deadpanned, trying to provoke her while also acting like nothing had happened and he then went to the kitchen to make that cup of tea he had thought about for hours now. He had noticed how she closed up when she saw him but provocation could sometimes lead to people opening up again, weirdly enough.

"Idiot! I meant… Ugh! Never mind!" she turned on her heel walking into her bedroom, a few seconds later she came back now with a backpack with her.

"I'm going out. See ya!" She was gone before he could react or even speak, having slammed the door behind her.

Stupid illness slowing his mind and reflexes!

Wondering Sougo poured water into a cup. Kagura had said something about 'safe'. It was an odd word for any conversation. And something about a 'he' who was something she had exclaimed 'shit' at? All Sougo's, though slow, instincts were focused on this. His police mind was loving every mystery. For all he knew she could be talking about a birthday present but he doubted it. Who could she have been talking to? As far as he knew, she didn't know many people in this town. She had moved here a few years ago, but it was after school, which everyone knew harshly decreased how many people and possible friendships one met. She worked at the Yorozuya with two guys, one being her guardian. This could easily have seemed strange but Sougo himself worked for someone who had taken him under his wing when Sougo was a child, so he assumed it was kinda the same for her, though they had never talked directly about it. It was all little bits of information he had collected from their sporadic conversations. So she might have been on the phone with one of her colleagues.

Sighing Sougo stared towards the spot she had been standing on when he had entered the room. Right enough only a few metres to the side the remains of a tea cup were lying shattered on the floor. He grunted. Whatever had pissed Kagura off like that was now guilty of annoying him as well. Now he had to clean that mess…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kagura flew down the stairs. She had to leave quickly. Just in case… Why had he been home? Though it didn't seem like he had heard her conversation with Gin-chan it still frustrated her that he had walked in at that moment. Of course she had been making a lot of noise… By the way… hadn't Sougo looked really bad? He had a dead look in his eyes and was sniffling, perhaps he was sick? Tsk. He better not have infected her with anything! Kagura grabbed the door handle and jumped out the door running outside. She went towards one of the bigger streets to hail a taxi. She was in a hurry.

Perfect. The weather was all blue sky and sun. Not fitting the situation at all…

Gin-chan voice still resounded in her head. Their contact in prison was dead. He wouldn't give any more information over the phone instead he demanded she show up immediately. When Gin-chan used that voice she obeyed. Under normal and innocent circumstances she would protest, but this was neither. Gin-chan hadn't said it specifically so there was a chance. A chance so that she could stay. She didn't want to leave here. Her new life, friends… Sougo…

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Thank you for your lovely reviews! They make me SO HAPPY! Like almost cheesedoodles guy happy. :D they also help me understand how you see the story so I know what to emphasise._

 _So I'm more sick than usual these days and thus my creativity have been taking more time to be efficient than normal; imagine me kinda like Sougo above. Hahaha (jajaja). (^-^)_

 _But my mind IS on the story and I have a lot planned for these two. If you need something while you wait for the next chapter, and if you haven't seen it I have also written a smutty New Year story for these two. It's called 'Happy New Year'. (^-^)_


	11. 11 Home

Kagura stayed out the next couple of days. Sougo knew because he was still sick at home for those days. His snotty nose was gone, his fever had lowered but his body hurt. He had managed to get one of his subordinates to come over with supplies, mostly soup he could reheat, and then Sougo had slept most of the days away. Apparently he needed the sleep, but then again he couldn't remember when was the last time he had been able to sleep for so long and so much in so many days in a row. Maybe he was working too much? Nah…

The day had started as the previous days with him waking up feeling like shit and then dragging his body to the couch along with his duvet, sometimes managing to eat cereal or make some tea before camping in front of the television.

He had even taken the time to lay out a blanket so he didn't have to lay half-naked on the fake leather on the couch.

To fit his mood the weather had turned dreary again. As Sougo slowly got better he began to have the surplus of energy to be concerned about Kagura. He had sent her a text the day before asking how she was, to which she had replied 'fine'.

Fine…

It was never a word associated with people actually being okay but at least he knew that she had it somewhat acceptable.

She did reply at least… Grunting Sougo sat up from the couch head spinning. That woman was… complicated… Tsk, who wasn't? But there were so much more to her than he had first seen. And why it had taken him months to see it he couldn't say. But now… Well he cared for her. He wanted her to feel happy. To not feel like she did the night she had woken him up and they had saved another woman from being beaten.

Apropos that… Sougo reminded himself to tell Kagura that the woman had sent them a 'thank you' letter, telling them that she had moved back home to rest and figure out things but that the days were already becoming brighter. Sougo was sure it would cheer Kagura up immensely.

Staring at the different flavours for his cup of tea Sougo's mind was occupied with something else.

What had made Kagura leave so abruptly that day? What had happened since she was so worried? It had taken him several days to remember her face just as she saw him. He would have called it fear, but that didn't fit his perception of her. She was strong-willed, smart…

His instincts had pointed at a scenario he knew himself. A sick relative. With his sister having ups and downs throughout her illness he knew too well what it felt like to stand on the side-lines, which was the only place one could be. You were powerless to do anything to help them other than giving love and support. He hoped with all his heart that Kagura wasn't going through this. Whatever else could be the scenario, he knew he didn't want this on his worst enemy.

Like times before Sougo, whenever he started to think of Kagura, his mind drifted to their more intimate moments.

And though concerned he also had the feeling that when she returned to the apartment she would be all casual with no regards to the time he spent worrying about her. She would waltz in, send a snarky remark his way about his lack of doing the dishes, which he hadn't been doing, because, hey, he was sick and otherwise be just as she always was.

He leaned back and laughed out loud at himself. Just like him to begin falling for someone like Kagura. Able to kick his ass, like the time she gave him a bloody nose, able to set him straight when his mind wondered off and just as able to make him forget everything other than her.

Damn he was losing it!

…

It had taken a long time for Gin-chan to get a hold of the officials, so long that it was through one of his shadier friends that they got the first information. Their contact in the prison had seemingly died of natural causes. When the officials finally gave them the same answer Kagura was allowed to return back to her apartment.

She hadn't complained. She knew the stakes and that Gin-chan was doing all of this to protect her.

Shinpachi had continued to cheer them up as they waited for the information, coming up with one more crazy and bizarre scenario than the other, all to distract them all from the possibly truth. That their contact had been made and that information had been leaked the other way.

All this still lurked in her mind as she turned the key to her apartment. She loved Gin-chan as much as her parents, but staying another night at his place… She needed to get home to her own place. He could be too overprotective even when the danger had gone.

When she returned home, it was night. She tiptoed into and around in the apartment not wanting to wake Sougo up.

For some reason, she wouldn't admit why, she had checked up on him. He hadn't locked his door, so she sneaked into his room, just for a moment, looking at him as he grunted in his sleep. His breathing was a little hoarse but she remembered how bad he had looked the other day when she left, so he was undoubtedly still sick. It was more stubbornness than the chance of getting sick as well that kept her from laying down next to him. It was tempting. She had missed him, more than she was ready to admit. So far she had only gotten so far as to acknowledge that he was a good friend she would miss. There wasn't more to it…

Other than it seemed really pleasant to snuggle up close to him as he lay sprawled upon the bed. She could easily see herself resting her head on his chest and an arm across his waist and… She stopped her mind from continuing, though the most effective argument against doing the above was that Sougo himself didn't want her to do that.

He was most likely in need of sleep the way he was always working and with him being sick it was even more necessary for him to rest.

So she remained from moving closer but for another yet different reason than before she heard herself whisper a 'goodnight' to him before she crept out again, ever so slowly closing the door so not to wake him.

She looked around the living room, taking in the sight. The obvious campsite for a sick person near one of the couches, the fluffy blankets she had gotten from Soyo and placed for comfyness on the other couch, the stack of tea cups in the sink... The mess surprisingly didn't bother her. She was home.

Seeing Sougo sleeping had calmed her. Knowing he was there, that everything seemed like it used to, helped her not to worry or speculate about the previous days' tolls. And as she finally snuck under her own covers it was like things were as they should be.

…

In the other room she had just left, Sougo thought the same thing with a smile on his lips.

.

.

 _These two… I just… Ehhh! Makes me happy!_

 _If you have followed or faved me and/or this story you noticed two notifications to this story, does that mean? Yep… two chappies in a row! I'm spoiling you… (^-^) Nah I'm kidding, you guys deserve it. And as always you're welcome to leave reviews, I'd love it for both chapters.  
So click on for something a little more… heated… ;P_


	12. 12 On the couch

_Note that I have uploaded two chapters today just so you don't click the link to the second and miss the first. :D_

.

.

Stretching her body Kagura took her time before getting up. Gin-chan had postponed work for a few days to let them all recover from the bad news. But despite of that and all the worst case scenarios she had been fearing the last couple of days, today she felt it was going to be a good day.

She reached for her phone and as she lay in her bed she put in her earpieces and skipped to the most upbeat song on the playlist. She felt good. She had slept well, the future seemed bright again and she was home. It all helped her to feel fantastic.

She should probably get up at some point. Perhaps she should take a shower? No! Even better… A long bubble bath. Yes! Pamper herself. She deserved it. Even more elated she finally got up, after having heard the happy song on repeat multiple times, and Kagura pressed the back button to hear it one more time before walking to the bathroom and she used the time to straighten the room a bit. She had left it in a hurry the other day and it hadn't been that tidy before either. She threw her clothes in her laundry bin along with the clothes she had been wearing for sleeping in. She hadn't had a lot of changing clothes at Gin-chan's place so it all needed to be washed. Instead she put on her bathrobe. The windows in the living room, though there were some distance to the next building, often had the curtains open and she preferred not to walk naked in front of that.

When the song finished she took out the earpieces to her phone and placed it on her desk; she wouldn't be needing it when taking her long, well-deserved bubble bath… Or risk dropping it in the water…

Humming she opened her door and then froze.

First now, did she notice that the television was on. Sougo was home. She hadn't thought that Sougo would be home. He had seemed like he was sick but... He had been like that before and she knew he had gone to work then…

Why wasn't he at work? She was about to walk back into her room when she heard him greet her.

"Good morning China. Or should I say _good afternoon._ You sure slept in late." He didn't look up from the couch as he said it and Kagura again thought about if she should run back into her room, but in the end she didn't. He had no way of noticing that she only wore her bathrobe and nothing else.

"Do you plan to lie there all day?" she asked changing the subject as she walked past him on her way to the bathroom.

"Yep. Finally feeling better and since it's my day off I'm going to spend it doing absolutely nothing. Why? Wanted the television for yourself?" he asked teasingly but she had already turned to continue into the bathroom. There was no way she would have him notice her blush. Bloody hell, put on a shirt!

And stop having that sexy messy hair every time you walk out of the shower! She inwardly yelled at him, hopelessly trying to divert her thoughts.

Sougo shrugged and returned his attention to the documentary he was hardly watching.

Since when had Kagura started walking into the bathroom in only a bathrobe? It was quite lovely short and the way she had crossed her arms had even raised the fabric a little. He grinned. They may have agreed that the other day was a one-time only thing but that could not discourage him from admiring the view.

.

Kagura exhaled as she had closed the door behind her. She had felt something in the bathrobe's pocket and with her hand checked it… Though she had placed it there herself it didn't stop her imagination.

Shaking her head she reached for her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth, but that didn't divert her thoughts any one bit. Why was it that every time they looked at each other, when he had that look in his eyes, that she felt an aching sensation between her legs?

Her mind was racing.

Annoyed she tossed her bathrobe on floor and stepped into the shower. She used the shower as an opportunity to relieve herself with her hand, just as he had done it, but it didn't help, in fact it almost increased the feeling. It did not make any sense. They had not even… had real sex. And her plan had been to get it out of her system not to make it escalate. Damnit. She walked out of the shower after having dried herself with a towel. She looked at herself through the foggy mirror which she had swiftly wiped with her hand and stared into her own eyes.

Perhaps she should have gotten the sexual frustration out of her system another way, one not including a tempting and half-dressed roommate lounging on the couch in the living room. She looked down at herself. Perhaps she should also have brought some clothes to change into with her to the bathroom…

She dried her hair as her mind started getting ideas. Pleasant, naughty, passionate ideas based on memories made not so long ago. Damn that man!

Throwing on her bathrobe on Kagura stomped out of the bathroom headed for her own room. If she didn't look, he wouldn't be able to distract her…

She looked. The curtains were closed…

Then she decided.

"Stand up!" She walked up to him.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

"China I'm not gonna give you the remote just because it's also your day off…"

"Don't care about the remote." She grunted.

She dragged him up and before he could stop she had pulled down both his sweatpants and boxers and then pushed him down on the couch again.

What the hell?! Sougo was too stunned to prevent her from doing what she wanted. In all honesty it was one of his secret fantasies coming to life, but still it was unexpected. But apparently his instincts from before had been right. She was more than fine. As she sat down straddling him, beginning to suck at his neck he felt she was more than just that. And when her hand caught his already hard erection he almost lost it.

"Don't… China… Stop…" She paused with her torture of his neck to look him in the eyes but her treacherous hand continued to stroke him.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He looked away and swallowed.

"No." he ended up muttering.

"Is it okay if I continue then?" He started to nod and her hold on him tightened.

"Yes." He breathed. Confident by his reaction she pulled out a condom from her pocket which made Sougo's eyes widen in surprise.

"China..?" but she just raised her eyebrows asking him if it was okay and as she didn't meet any objection from him she slid the condom on him. It was what her hand had found in the pocket a moment ago. She had put it in there just in case the last time, though she ended up wearing something else then and they had ended up doing… other things...

What a weird chance of luck… one she was glad for now. She knew she was overly impatient but when she first allowed herself to want him, she didn't feel like stopping at all.

Untying the knot on the bathrobe, she revealed her naked form to him.

Sougo, now pleasantly surprised, panted as he grabbed her waist with his hands pulling her close to him and his mouth. He wasn't more turned on than he knew how to return the favour. He tasted her nipple with his tongue earning him a satisfied moan from her. He smirked against her breast as he opened his mouth sloppily kissing her nipple and he felt how she restrained her body from moving.

He had no intention of guiding her to do anything, she had initiated this and if she intended to ride him he was more than willing, especially right now, to lend her his body, but he wouldn't take control from her in any way. It was easier said than done for someone who was used to be the one leading others, but Sougo was determined – and rather stubborn.

But it did take a lot from him not to guide her down on him, especially when she was so near…

It was just as he had hoped. That she hadn't meant the one-time thing, that she wanted him as well, and that they could continue to be so amazing together.

Sougo let his tongue flick over her nipple a few more times to reach for the other, but the little break was all Kagura needed to move higher up. Holding him with one hand, steadying herself with the other she slowly, torturously slowly, lowered herself down again. Sougo forced his hips down as her warmth covered him.

He groaned into the crook of her neck.

"Ah, yesss..." as she, herself, whimpered while adjusting to him. His hands were almost innocently placed on her back, but when Kagura had him all in they flew to her hips as he tried to hold back a thrust.

She started to move up and down and with only a few alterations, as he slid a little further down the seat so she had more space for her legs, they quickly found a rhythm that made them pant. Having thrown her arms around his neck Sougo's hands were occupied with her breasts squeezing them and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. She let her mouth explore the smooth skin of his neck enjoying the way he twitched at specific points. She reached up to his ear and Sougo's hips shot up involuntarily making Kagura almost cry out.

But it also made her want more. Sougo settled his hips down again but instead of resuming her movements Kagura sat up putting all her weight on her feet and hands allowing her legs to help her move. She leaned back and rested her hands on his knees and without her asking him, Sougo moved his hands to her hips holding her up.

She now needed to find a new rhythm as he got a more passive position but it also this made it feel more intense for her so she didn't mind the extra effort. In fact she didn't pay it any attention as she began to move. Just knowing that they had almost fluently gotten to this was enough to turn her on and as she had looked at Sougo he had been biting his lip to hold back sounds. But he wasn't able to for long.

She rode him hard. Several times Sougo was almost afraid of not holding out until she had come, wanting to use his hands on her body, but this position she had placed them in made it necessary for his hands to hold and steady her as she moved. He watched her concentrated face as she had her eyes closed but mouth slightly open panting heavily.

So fucking sexy!

It itched in his fingers and mouth to reach for her bouncing breasts, to cup them and to lick them. He knew the effect it would have on her, but he resisted letting her do as she wanted driving them both closer and closer.

Kagura's arms ached, her legs ached from lifting her up but it was worth it. It felt so good. How it was possible for a first time, well, a real first time, with this guy was beyond her, but as things were she would enjoy them to the fullest. Which meant riding Sougo until they both came.

She had wanted him. She had wanted this for longer than she would admit. Again she knew she was only fooling herself. Sougo was definitely not having a problem with her seducing him at random times. She felt him move his hands. Ever so slightly they moved so his thumbs reached closer to her clit, though not making the whole way there as he kept lifting her and she continued to ride. Just a little more… His thumbs began to massage her hipbones.

Kagura whimpered. She was getting close… Her eyes were closed to leave out any imprints of the surroundings as much as by default not having the concentration to keep them open.

More…

"Sou… go… AH!"

He let go of her hips as she grinded against him to instead steady himself with his hands on the couch enabling him to a few final thrusts. He watched only for a second as Kagura trembled before he came himself, having restrained himself until then.

The heat flushed through their bodies this time following and intensified by each other. Kagura sobbed as she soared down while Sougo held his tongue as he hadn't enough air for loud sounds. The low growl from his throat was the only sound Kagura needed to know he felt it as good as her. With a few last shivers she leaned forward, turning on her feet to rest on her legs again. She still breathed heavily as they got eye contact. Red eyes met hers and the look in them made her body tickle.

Sougo felt something else as his eyes locked onto hers. Somewhere he knew why he would let her do with him as she pleased. And that reason became even more evident as she sat on his lap panting and with an unsaturated lust in her blue eyes.

Sitting up his let a hand slide behind her neck, fingers nuzzling her hair and drawing her into a kiss. Her hands flew up to his chest as if to stop him but she never pushed him away. Instead she quickly deepened the kiss meeting his tongue, and passionate was one word to describe how they both let out the desire for the other's mouth.

Her hands had slid up to cup his face and his were still on her back and neck keeping her naked form flushed up against his. It wasn't until a sudden movement, they didn't really notice whose, that Kagura with a little whimper broke the kiss. Resting her forehead to his, she breathed out and then without a word she slid off him, grabbed her bathrobe from the floor and disappeared into her own room closing the door behind her.

Though her actions seemed rejecting Sougo smirked. If this was a thing she was making a habit of he was happy to be of service to her. Clearly she had a thing for him, not that he spent a lot of time wondering why, and he at least had made her come on both times, well and as for himself…

He just couldn't get enough of her.

.

.

.

 _Soooo? What do you guys think? I really like this… :P This is one of the chapters I have been working on for a while, having written bits and pieces occasionally. I'm so thrilled to be able to finish and upload the final piece the chapter have turned into._

 _Btw… In the beginning I expected this to be chapter 6 or something… but I just keep making more chapters… Heehee… Well, the next is, depending on my health up in the latter part of next week. (^-^)/_


	13. 13 Laughter

Kagura lay on her side in her bed staring at the wall next to it.

Why had she done that? Why had she just done that?!

Sexual frustration? Tsk. That was no excuse or explanation. No it was something else. Something to do about _him_.

Ugh. He was getting on her nerves while getting under her skin. Ever since… since… she raked her brain but couldn't come up with a specific point in time when things had changed for her around him. She had known something _was_ different when they had visited the police station. The way he had reacted, behaved… though childish at times she had a hard time forgetting the way he had looked at her when he had dragged her into the empty room. It had felt like he wanted to kiss her as much as she had wanted to kiss him. It had been like he wanted to rib her clothes of her, to ravish her body with his mouth and she had wanted to feel that… so much…

Maybe he had wanted that, maybe he still did…

The intense look he had had on his face that day… It still sent delightful shivers done her spine when thinking about it. She could still picture his red eyes as they caught her stare. Uhm…

NO! Stop thinking about him like that. She turned to stare at the ceiling with an evil glare in her eyes.

There was no good reason for thinking about Sougo like that… except the way he had just held her… the way he had let her take charge and the heat she had felt when he kissed her…

Damnit Sougo!

She mentally yelled at him. Scolding him for something she knew was not any reason for her to be upset, but doing it still made her feel better. If he hadn't been home today, if he hadn't been without his shirt, if he hadn't just allowed her… it was actually quite a wonder that he had allowed her to do as she pleased.

Especially considering the rapid way she had undressed him and the rough way she had seduced him. He had only for a second seemed like he would reject her, but then quickly changed his mind. No, it was more like he had wanted to all along but out of… what, curtesy had tried to stop her, stop them…

He was impossible. He was… Wait what… He was entering her room?

She hadn't locked the door, just slammed it behind her in a pathetic attempt to block him out. It hadn't worked, of course, since her mind had had nothing else on it but him since she threw herself on her bed.

Sougo had had the decency the put on his pants again and, she presumed, his boxers but he hadn't to put a shirt on. Even out of the corner of her eye she saw and her heartbeat picked up speed. Could he not do that?! Make her feel like this…

Without herself noticing it she pouted when he reached the bedside. Neither had spoken, but then neither really knew what to say.

It wasn't until right now, when Kagura managed to divert her thoughts away from Sougo's muscled chest that she realised how it must have looked from his perspective. She had jumped him, almost literally, then when done she had kind of run away from him. That didn't quite leave a pretty impression.

She didn't dare look directly at him wondering what was going through his mind at the moment.

Sougo had made the assumption that Kagura had left in such a hurry because she, when her body had been satisfied, realised how odd it would seem for her to just seduce him like that. With only the tiniest emphasis on the 'seduce' part, since she hadn't spent much time on that, but then again he hadn't really needed it.

But it was likely though that the norms of society and her own idea on how sex should be initiated had made it weird for her. He didn't hope so, but this scenario was at least more pleasant than her leaving because she regretted it.

His eyes scanned across the woman in the bed's body, he didn't believe that she regretted being with him. She had had too much pleasure, and it wasn't like it was their first time either… granted when he made her come the very first time, it could be discussed who took the initiative, but the second time in the shower when she gave him a blowjob and now the third time together… Nope. It didn't fit at all if she didn't do it because she wanted to and found it good.

He smirked. He couldn't help it but Kagura kept laying on the bed ignoring his presence with a big pout on her sweet lips.

Still without a word he went and placed himself next to Kagura on the bed. He felt how she stiffened as he got comfortable but they didn't touch as her bed was wide enough for two. Sougo also caught himself thinking that if she ever wanted to have some fun not in the couch or bathroom this bed would be ideal.

He heard her as she inhaled if to tell him something but then slowly exhaled again. He smiled. She didn't know what to say either. He scooted himself into an even more comfy position.

They were lying on her duvet, which were spread out on her bed making it super soft. If his blood hadn't been rushing through his veins this could easily have been the perfect spot for an afternoon nap but the tension in the room was also making it hard.

Kagura stiffened as Sougo moved again. What was he doing? Why was he here? Why was he lying next to her in _her_ bed?

And _why_ was it comforting her to have him this near?

He probably wanted to know why she had left him like that. She could understand that. If it had been the other way around… Oh boy… She would have hunted him down. But then… why had she felt it was appropriate for her to do it?

Now she felt like face palming. Why had she felt it so necessary to run out on him? Sighing inwardly Kagura tried to come up with any other possible reason than the truth. It had been because he had kissed her.

She didn't move though, but the breath she let out made Sougo wonder what she was thinking about. She was beginning to relax after he had placed himself in the bed. He felt like he should be more upset by her running off like that. Granted she hadn't literally been running, but the action was kinda peculiar. Especially since she had been the one the randomly pull his pants down. Yes, he was good looking and slightly undressed but watching television on the couch didn't exactly scream sexy in his mind… well… thinking about it… If he had been the one seeing Kagura in the same position, even with a shirt on, he would have wanted to do the same.

Wondering if he would have done the same had he been in her position Sougo held back a laugh, as he imagined ribbing her clothes off as she had done to him. She would kill him. With a grin on his face he also started to think about how to start a conversation. They had been lying there for some time now without any words but he had initially come in to talk with her. Not that his pride was damaged, but more because he wanted to make sure she wanted to hang out since apparently they both had the day off.

Kagura wanted to move. Her body had become restless and she wanted to turn and look at Sougo, but she forced herself not to. If he wasn't in here to ask why she had walked away from him or why she so suddenly had sex with him, she couldn't guess it. But still it was nice he was there next to her.

Her thoughts were going around the same topic over and over. His motives, his bare chest, what he could be thinking, his muscled abdomen, what should she do to change this weird tension in the room, his half naked body…

The first words that came over either's lips were nothing like Kagura would have guessed.

"So? Should we order some takeout today?" He said it with a flat voice as if the tension in the room was not thick enough to cut with a knife.

Her eyes widened. What the..? Then she started laughing out loud. It was so ridiculous and so Sougo.

She sat up looking at him while trying to hold back her laughter. She couldn't, and definitely not when looking at him. Sougo was lying flat on his back his hands folded nicely upon his stomach and with the famous deadpan expression on his face staring indifferently at the ceiling.

He fought the instinct to grin back to her as Kagura sat up laughing at his comment but to maintain the joke he held his face's grimace until she answered.

"Sure. Why not?" she chuckled while getting up. It wasn't until now he himself realised that she was still only wearing the bathrobe and he was proven right when she walked to a closet and got some underwear out. She turned and sent his expression right back at him when she slid the underwear on, his sight hindered by the bathrobe, though it didn't stop him from trying to get a view.

"What are you looking at pervert?" she asked with the same deadpan voice he had just used ad now it was Sougo's turn to laugh. He couldn't keep his face straight as she pulled a pair of sweatpants on and then a T- shirt.

"So what do you want? It's so late in the afternoon that we could order an early dinner?" The words were an indirect way of making peace, telling each other that things were good between them. He didn't feel weird and the way she had joked said that she felt the same ease with him.

Turning to face Sougo, Kagura said in a direct tone of voice:

"I'm choosing where we're getting food from." Before he could protest she continued as she walked to the door. "I don't want food from that greasy weird place you seem to prefer." Then she sent him a conspicuous stare almost managing to hide her blush.

"And, come on! Put on a shirt!" the honest angriness in her voice did it for Sougo. He couldn't keep back his laughter and though Kagura had left the room it took him a second to follow after her. The comment had been so out of place, so her that he couldn't stop chuckling even as he did as she had asked of him and went to his own room to find a T-shirt.

.

.

.

 _I had fun writing this. Them embracing the possibly awkward situation and laughing it away, who wouldn't want to do that? And they are just adorable._

 _Don't you worry there will be nice smutty lemon later. Because I can. (^-^)=b_


	14. 17 Dishes

_Good times coming up. (^,^)=b_

 _._

 _._

Dirty dishes. The greatest annoyance in the world. Scrambling with the utensils, glasses and dishes Kagura hurried as there was this TV show she wanted to watch. Using that as a motivational factor she had not allowed herself to skip the cleaning any longer and now that she had finally gotten the rubber gloves on and started on the process it wasn't so bad. It was just… boring.

She glared at the blackened frying pan scolding herself not to have washed it immediately after use instead of ignoring it, making it so much harder to scrub clean. It was one of those black, greasy and scrubbing-til-you-sweat pans. She scowled at it again wishing it would magically be clean from her stare. Nothing happened though.

Grunting she saved that for last.

Sougo heard the scouring noises as he walked into the apartment glad to hear that Kagura was up. She had been snoring when he left, loud enough for him to hear through her door. This also meant that they could perhaps hang out… or do other things… he wasn't picky.

His day had been uneventful at best. Not that there was anything wrong with that if it was because crime had stopped, though of course it never did. It was just that today they hadn't caught any big fish, just the small robber here and there. There was no fun for him in those scaredy cats. One evil stare and they spilt the beans. They clearly didn't understand the game. They were supposed to act tough and then weep when he started suggested _interesting_ ways of interrogation, but then the frightened little robbers wet themselves and there was no fun in that.

"Hey." He heard Kagura call from the kitchen in her own way of greeting, no 'welcome home' or 'how was your day'. He grinned. He had no need for her to change and start saying that. She was who she was.

He placed his shoes in the entre and upon entering the kitchen met Kagura's eyes and she sent him a resignedly expression. He laughed. Her rubber gloved hands were black with old grease and he was so happy it wasn't him to do dishes that day.

Since they had begun to hang out more they had started to make meals together switching between who cooked and cleaned up afterwards. So it was her own fault she had been the one to burn the food not him.

"Having fun?" She looked ready for murder.

"Bah… These bloody things will never be clean." Sougo walked up to stand next to Kagura leaning against the kitchen counter. Had anyone else been in the room they would have noticed the very short distance between the two. Sougo knew he was getting too obvious but he was beginning not to care. They had been having some good times together. Some _very_ good times together…

He inwardly shook his head, but thinking about that right now...?

"What have you been up to today?" Yes, a casual conversation. Always a good idea, right? He slid his hands in his pockets to muffle the urge to reach out for her. Damn instincts.

Kagura shrugged as she kept scrubbing.

"Not much. Work was pretty easy today. How about you?" she sent him a quick smile before returning her focus to the scrubbing business. Sougo had to force his eyes away from her breasts to answer. They had bounced so delightfully when she had shrugged…

"You know… Putting bad guys away." He said unfocused. The way she was bent over the sink… He got funny ideas in his mind… different kinds of ways to… mmh…

"Boring day really…" he finished.

He couldn't shake it off but wasn't sure how she would like react to it. She had been to one to try to make distance between them. Saying it should be a one-time only, right… Walking out on him after the last time… But he needed to figure this out. If not for anything else than the hope she would say yes.

"I want you to kiss me."

"WHAT?!" surprised Kagura dropped the pan into the murky water.

"You heard me."

"You're out of your mind!"

"I am? We've had sex, more than once may I add, and I'm crazy for wanting a kiss?"

"Why would you want that?" her face had turned scarlet red. "And besides we have kissed…"

"Yeah, when having sex." He smirked and she bit her lip at that comment. "Fine." He said walking even closer to her. "I want to use my favour on it."

"What favour?" She tried to stare at the dishes not at him but she failed. They shouldn't… she thought manically in her head. It would mean it was more than sex… it wasn't a good idea. But she still wanted it.

"Any favour." He almost growled. She could hear lust in his voice and it sent a warm feeling to her abdomen.

"You can't… You don't have any left…" she whispered hoarsely. The look in Sougo's eyes made her mind think of other things than just kissing...

"Problem? You don't want to kiss me?"

"I didn't say that." She hadn't. She did want to, it was just… There were things to consider…. Unbeknownst to her she had grabbed hold of the kitchen counter.

"No? Then what are you saying? Hm?" he was dangerously close. Kagura felt her heart beat so hard in her chest she thought it almost visible to him.

For a moment, a long dragged out moment they just looked at each other. Kagura trying not to let the mischievous but ever so sexy gaze of Sougo's derail her thoughts while Sougo contemplated what to do next. Slowly, so she could tell him no at any point, he walked up to her standing behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, gradually gliding under her sweatshirt.

"Now why won't you kiss me?" He murmured into her ear as he torturously rolled his fingertips over her nipples. Kagura hissed and tightened her hold on the counter so hard, she wondered if it could break.

"You find something wrong with how I kiss?" he began to bite at her neck.

"Something wrong with my lips?" sloppily kissing her up to her jawline. Kagura involuntarily let out a whimper as he made contact with her skin.

"Or is it something else you want?" he whispered sliding one hand quickly down while pushing himself close to her with the other. She gasped at his rough touch but didn't dare to speak. The way he was acting right now turned her on more than she would admit to. She didn't want him to stop. Though he was wearing his uniform she felt the bulge but it didn't deter her, only the opposite.

Starting to circle outside the pants Sougo smirked as he felt how perfectly Kagura reacted. It had been a gamble, he didn't know if she would like him to take charge now that she had mostly been the one to do so. But this… He squeezed the breast in his hand… He loved her like this.

Kagura wanted to moan his name out loud but stopped herself. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of hearing his name… yet… She did a little twist with her hips and it elicited a low groan from him. Now it was her turn to smirk, though he was the one most in control she could still affect him. She did it again and Sougo responded by sucking at her skin and moving his hand inside her pants, but still keeping it on top of her underwear.

Frustrated Kagura pushed herself hard against him now grinding at the bulge to make him give her want she wanted. She was already wet and his teasing was torture. She vaguely thought about her quick reaction to him but pushed the thought away again. He was good. He seemed to always know what to do to her…

Sougo got the hint. But he didn't follow it. Instead he moved his fingers further down than she wanted only lightly stroking her and he revelled in her reaction as she fought her own body's strong reactions. He would do everything for her… If she would do that one thing for him…

Still standing with both rubber gloves covered hands on the counter Kagura had spread her legs more for him to have more access but maddening enough he didn't do as she wanted. Her body ached for his fingers on her skin. Of him inside of her, if he would just…

"Hhh…" she whimpered as she tried again to make him understand. She was close to begging and when he placed both hands up under her shirt on her breasts instead of further down an upset sound erupted from her.

"No…" Damnit. "Please… Sougo…" She wanted him. To touch her now. "Sougo…" she moaned his name and felt the reaction on him as a throbbing between them.

"Kagura…" he whispered letting go of her neck to look at her. Her head turned and all reasons not to kiss him vaporised. It was too late already. She was already in too deep.

"Kiss me…" he said and she responded by doing just so.

Catching his lips Sougo was quick to respond meeting her tongue halfway.

Kagura melted into Sougo's embrace and he almost had to keep her standing upright. It felt so good. Their mouths fitted perfectly, the way they set the pace was perfect, the feeling emerging as their lips clashed with each other was perfect.

He was just what she needed.

.

.

.

 _I'm gonna pause here. More will come… ;P_

 _Oh and to you dear Aoi, I might write a separate story on your idea. :P Sounds fun and very much like something for these two. Hehee…_

 _Thank you again reviewers, followers and favers. Every time I see a notification from Fanfiction I become so happy. (^-^)_


	15. 15 Needed

He was what she had needed. Had been for a long time. But no matter how good the kisses were, or perhaps because of them, she wanted more.

It was his own fault. Sougo knew that, as soon as Kagura changed the rhythm. She expected more from him. And this time he gave it to her. Sliding his hand underneath her pants, he fleetingly thought that he had to compliment her on always wearing loose fitted clothing; she finally got what she had been hoping for. What he had made her beg for… he felt her body stiffen as she reacted to the welcomed hand.

It was almost like the first time when he moved the other hand up under her blouse, though now he had to push away her bra first. Kagura whimpered under his touch losing the concentration to kiss him properly so he switched to bite gently at the soft skin along her neck.

The sounds she made… Did she even realise the reaction she had on him? His pants were feeling too tight already. He wanted her. And fast. But first he needed to make her come closer. His fingers drew circles around her clit making her subconsciously move to the pace

Just before her breathing became too erratic Sougo removed his hands to Kagura's big displeasure.

"No…" she whimpered. "Why..? Please don't stop…" she turned her head to look at him but had already heard the sound of a zipper and then his pants as they fell to the floor.

"Mmm. Impatient woman…" he mumbled as he pressed his lips to hers to derail her next complaint. He didn't need to as Kagura was into the situation once she realised what he was doing. The sound was subtle but she never the less heard the ripping of the little packet and the lack of his hands on her confirmed that he was putting the condom on. Yes. Yes she wanted that! She wiggled her hips at him showing she was ready.

She felt like she had been ready for him forever. She felt how he smirked into the kiss. Then, how he pulled her sweatpants and panties down. She had her eyes closed enjoying each sensational thing he did to her especially as his fingers found her clit again after having opened the bra for better access. His lips didn't leave hers during this and her hand still rested on the kitchen counter in those ridiculous rubber gloves which she had mostly forgotten all about.

Standing up close to her, she could feel the rough fabric of the ends of his uniform jacket on her hips but didn't mind it as she also felt something better… his erect and throbbing member was pressed against her buttocks as his fingers drove her close again. The other hand had settled on the opposite breast stroking her nipple relentlessly to her pleasure. He was so good! She fought to take enough air in as her body continued to make her gasp.

The beating in her chest intensified and she moaned. So close… so close… when Sougo stopped again. But this time she didn't get to object as her legs were pushed further apart and she was swiftly guided to bend over the counter and sink. Obediently she did as she was guided to do if it meant feeling him inside of her.

A finger slid gently into her then making sure she was wet enough. She knew she was. She could also hear the low pant from Sougo. She hadn't given it a thought how turned on he could be, she had mostly focused on herself.

But when fingers guided him into her neither his nor her own pleasure were focused upon only the pleasure itself. She squirmed as he gently and slowly moved further into her until she was completely around him making her cry out.

"Yes! Yes!" She heard the echo of her own voice. He had called her impatient. She hated being called that. But right now it was what she was.

Kisses were placed in the back of her neck as she heard Sougo's voice low in her ear sending delightful shivers down her body.

"Do you want me to make you come?" he said letting his tongue draw patterns on her skin. He was still only slowly, too slowly, moving in and out of her.

"Yes." She moaned in answer not caring how desperate she sounded. She twisted her body, now more difficult with him behind her meeting his eyes. The lust in them almost took her speech away

"Say please…" he murmured keeping his mouth just in front of hers.

"Please…" she breathed moving to catch the lips her own sought after. Why did kissing him feel so good? Why did everything with him feel so good? But when he once again let his fingers down to massage her clit she didn't question it anymore. It just was. He just was.

She let go of his mouth as she leaned forward again opening herself more up to him, an opportunity Sougo didn't fail to use, as he began to increase his pace in every possible way. Kagura's thoughts were rampant, lost in the blissfulness as she came. She had no air, but if she had had that she was sure she would have screamed his name. It flew around in her head together with the sense of him. It was only for a moment as she returned she still felt him there dragging out each move prolonging her orgasm as he best could.

Sougo bit his lip feeling a drop of sweat trickle down his forehead. This woman was going to be the end of him. Never before had he been so turned on, so unable to keep his stamina. Did love do this? Did it render his abilities to last useless? And why? He wanted to last for her. To make her come again. And again. She was so sexy as she raised herself up on her toes to even out their height difference making it easier for him.

He let go with his hands to instead hold her hips supporting her for each move he did. His whole body was tense as he fought to hold back. He knew he could make her come again, but it was testing each of his skills ever acquired with any sexual relations he had had.

He knew he couldn't pause. He needed to keep her on the top of the edge if he was to give her a second orgasm. Which he was…

A low groan erupted from his throat when Kagura messed with his plans. She began to move in his pace meeting him, making the contact so much more incredible You aren't making it easy for me, he thought as he moaned her name.

"Kagura…"

Fuck. YES! It felt so good…

Kagura bit her lip but the moan still escaped her throat. Her arms steadied her against the counter as Sougo kept thrusting just as she had wanted him to. She began automatically to move against him as well in the same pace and it made her lose control of her mouth. Why focus on being quiet when there was no need?

"Yes…" she whimpered as Sougo made a hard thrust hitting her spot perfectly. "Yes." She wanted to touch him but knew she couldn't.

One she was still wearing those damn gloves. Two, her arms were holding her up. Three, it was actually turning her on that she couldn't. It made her mind focus so much more on all the other things happening to her body. All the wonderful things happening to her body…

"AH!" she sobbed as he again did that special thrust. It seemed like he had special moves only teasing her with them occasionally.

"Sougo…" she whimpered and was answered by his mouth reaching for hers. He first licked her neck then she turned her head their tongues were the first to meet. She sucked him in. Wanting him. Needing him.

Only able to move a little Sougo had to let her go to stance behind her again. Almost regretfully the lack of her mouth burned on his lips though it was quickly forgotten when he moved his hips again. He only made it to two thrusts before Kagura's whole body trembled.

As her muscles tightened around him he increased the pace, letting go. He moved hard into her, receiving a little sob each time as she kept pushing against him. It felt… amazing.

When he came he dug his fingers into her hipbones and the force made Kagura straighten more up whimpering. He was breathless when she turned her head towards his somehow managing to seal her lips onto his once more as it was his turn to tremble.

His heart was beating fast and the blood rushed in his body. He had to pull out momentarily separating from Kagura. Almost missing it he saw how she finally pulled of the gloves turning her whole body to him pulling him close whispering hoarsely.

"Don't stop kissing me."

.

.

.

 _There you go people. Not a cliff hanger as last time apparently was. I hadn't seen it that way so all of your reactions were marvellous! Please keep on writing your thoughts on the story (or any other) it makes the whole difference in the writing process. Thank you! (^-^)=b_

 _Anyways… Next chapter will most likely be taking a break from the heated scenes (they need to catch their breaths ;P )… Cheerio._


	16. 16 Forgetting things

_I so, so, SO want to upload something for you guys, though it's not quite done yet. But then again… It's OkiKagu! So here it is. (^-^)_

.

.

.

He forgot about it when her slowed breathing told him she had fallen asleep.

He forgot about it when his thought drifted as sleep overtook him.

He forgot about it when he woke up as light fingers caressed his hand.

He forgot about it when he lay on top of her trailing kisses down her chest.

…

It was not on purpose that Sougo kept forgetting to ask Kagura. His mind just couldn't… the things she did to him…

Groaning he turned to lie on his back blocking the sunlight out by holding his arm up in front of his eyes. It burned his dry eyes as he hadn't gotten much sleep. Though it was hard to complain about that. For whenever Kagura was concerned he would gladly give up on sleep and food to hold her tight.

'Shit!' He was in deep. He had never been in such a state over a woman before. It felt horrible. It felt wonderful. The weird tingling feeling in his stomach whenever his thoughts turned to her. Oh, the horror for any person who accidentally tried to get in contact with him at those moments.

It was like… now he had allowed himself to admit it to himself he had opened a gate he didn't know existed, and now it was impossible to close it. Not that he really tried…

Sougo turned again in the bed now sprawled on the sheets lying on his stomach, breathing in the smell of Kagura from her pillow. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. He was like a lovesick puppy. Couldn't get enough of her. Not even as they spent the last days together - a lot of the time naked…

He had managed to dodge the attention of the all-bothersome vice-commander, who would definitely not be happy with the less effective young man, but Sougo also knew it was a matter of luck and time. Until then though… He would enjoy life as it presented itself to him right now at its fullest.

But at one point or another he had to ask her. He had to know. There were so many things about her that he didn't understand, and he wanted to. He wanted to be there for her.

Soft footsteps brought him back to reality.

"You know… You should put some clothes on. It's chilly out." A voice came.

"Tck. Like I'm gonna do as you tell me to." He turned to lie on his side sending her a grin that left no doubt of where his mind was at. She barely managed to keep her face straight, only raising her eyebrows.

"And…" he continued. "You prefer me this way." Lying naked on the bed with no cover over him, Sougo saw how Kagura's eyes had scanned him, as she held a smirk back. But he could still tell she liked it. He could see it in the little cringe around her eyes.

"Oh, I do, do I?" She walked slowly closer but remained out of reach.

"Yes. You do." His voice had gotten hoarser. He didn't know what was driving him more mad; the fact that she wasn't completely naked like him, or that her kimono was _very_ loosely wrapped around her leaving only, but just enough, to his memory and imagination. He on the other hand left not much to her imagination. He had needed to cool himself so he had thrown off the duvet, not thinking much about it until she had returned to the room. Now he felt his nakedness only made things easier.

Kagura made it to the bed sliding down to sit next to him. As she leaned forward to whisper in his ear she made sure to _not_ adjust her kimono so he would have a nice view of her cleavage. Sougo let his tongue run over his lips as his enjoyed the delightful sight barely hearing the words she whispered to him.

"You're wrong."

She succeeded on stealing his focus, because when he reached up to her she instead caught him under her. She then quickly proceeded to disable all his brain's activity when she gave him a long dragged out kiss. Slowly sucking alternately on his lips and tongue, she had grasped his wrists with her hands, and as she leaned over him her weight held him down. Not that he really fought against it.

Kagura held back a moan. Even though she was the one giving in this situation she felt herself becoming more and more aroused as the kiss continued.

It hadn't been her plan. She had decided, while in the bathroom, far away from a tempting boyfriend, that today she would be up early and get something done. Then she had walked back into her room spotting the devilish handsome man in her bed and then and there decided that other plans could wait.

Though she was straddling Sougo she had her body raised up to avoid any of his mischievous actions but it wasn't enough to not feel how he trembled as they kissed.

She thought about letting go of his wrists, letting him do as he pleased, which always resulted in him doing amazing things to her, but she decided on waiting just a bit longer. This also felt so good…

Instead she wriggled down so her body lay on top of his and while she kept resting on her hands and knees, she could now also feel his heart as it beat hard in his chest.

'Poor man.' She grinned inwardly beginning to use her teeth on his as she also picked up the pace of the kiss. His hips shot up and they both let out a muffled moan as his erection hit her clit. And he kept it there.

Sougo's body was tensed up as he held his hips raised, not letting go of the contact with her body. He knew all too well that it didn't take much movement to tease her in this state.

Kagura felt how he began to tug at her hands, trying to gently break free of her hold. Finally she let him, moving her own down so her fingers could entangle themselves in his soft hair. Sougo didn't waste any time with his as he positioned them on her hips pulling her body down to his as he rested back on the mattress. And there it was.

His ever so torturous caress of her skin. He didn't even need to touch a specific place, the touch in itself was enough for her to shiver in delight.

But Sougo was impatient right now. He broke their kiss and with his voice deep of lust he said:

"Can you reach for my pocket? Should have one more in there…" There was no doubt what he was referring to, but Kagura just sat up and as she slowly began to take off her kimono, she answered him with a naughty look.

"Reach for what? You can't be that needy already…" He was. She knew he was. She could feel the pulse against her thigh but as she dropped the garment and leaned back down on him she didn't intend for him to decide yet. Avoiding his mouth she turned to bite softly at his ear earning her a significant groan and his hands gripped her tight.

"Kagura…" he pleaded.

"Yes..?" she teased as she moved down, her mouth kissing and nibbling at his neck, chest and stopping at his nipples. She placed a sloppy lick on one amused by Sougo's struggle to not grind against her.

"What is it?" she said before repeating the move, though this time she hardened the tip of her tongue first. She was rewarded with a whimper.

.

.

.

 _There. That's as far as I got. But I just want to upload it for the weekend as I can see most people have time to read there. So I hope you like it._

 _Oh, and yeah I guess it got more steamy than what I said last chappie, but with these two characters it almost writes itself this way. ;p_


End file.
